Enfance capturée
by cynan de la lune
Summary: C'est pour lui qu'il a voulu grandir, qu'il a tant de fois caressé le pire. Il a tout abandonné dans l'espoir d'être aimé ou même juste lire dans ses yeux qu'il existe un peu. Milo a erré dans les affres de la douleur pour finir par se perdre. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_Les personages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et c'est bien dommage!_

Enfance capturée :

* * *

-Un jeune enfant courait à en perdre haleine sous les dernières lueurs étranges du jour finissant. Les rayons encore lumineux du soleil de Grèce formaient autour de sa frêle silouhette comme une nimbe de lumière dont l'éclat dorée se mêlait aux boucles désordonnées de sa chevelure bleue saphir, cependant que des étincelles de douleur semblaient naître dans ses yeux lapis-lazuli . Si quelqu'un s'était donné la peine de le suivre et de l'observer plus attentivement, cette personne aurait vu avec stupeur que sa figure ronde et légèrement halée était baignée de larmes amères. Il ne s'agissait pas des pleurs de colère ou de frustration qui étaient l'apanage des petits garçons de son âge, mais de pleurs de pure tristesse comme on ne devrait jamais en voir parer le doux visage lunaire de l'enfance.

Il voulait fuir le cruel destin qui s'était imposé à lui un funeste matin de juillet.

* * *

-Il n'était alors qu'un gamin des rues, inscouciant, errant au gré de ses envies dans l'acueillante cité antique. Il vivait grâce aux quelques larcins qu'il perpétrait avec sa bande de joyeux garnements. Il était particulièrement doué dans ce périlleux exercice et en tirait quelque fierté. Il parvenait à se glisser dans les riches demeures comme personne, à se dissimuler sous les buissons, à disparaître totalement au détour d'une rue, ne se déplaçant jamais qu'en prenant garde, comme une bête en chasse, de rester invisible et de ne pas même faire crisser un grain de sable sous les semelles abîmées de ses souliers. Il était libre comme le vent et ne s'embarrassait pas de la présence des adultes. En cette époque bénie entre toute, il était tout simplement heureux de vivre, même voué à l'ignorance la plus abyssale. Il avait conscience de n'être rien de plus ni rien de moins dans l'existence que ces chiens galeux qui lui emboîtaient le pas fidèlement. C'était avec une rare gaieté qu'il explorait sans se lasser les moindres recoins de son merveilleux univers. Il faisait parti du paysage au même titre que le ciel, la terre, la mer, l'arbre, l'abeille, la sauterelle... Là était sa véritable place et le coeur du petit Milo était plein de satifaction à l'idée de contribuer à ce charmant tableau. Il était rare et précieux de trouver son rang si jeune dans le monde et de s'en contenter le sourire aux lèvres. Rien n'échappait à son regard pétillant de malice. Il se plaisait à porter son attention sur tout et n'importe quoi, que ce soit des trésors de rebut ou les subtiles nuances des cieux orageux. Il pouvait passer des heures entières allongé sur les herbes hautes à examiner les charmes infinis d'un simple jeu de nuages vaporeux. Jamais la terre n'avait porté enfant plus gracieux en son sein.

* * *

-La veille de ce jour abhorré et adoré entre tous, il avait décidé de passer la nuit dehors car fasciné par sa beauté, il désirait contempler tout son saoûl les étoiles scintillantes qui piquetaient son sombre velour tendu. Mais voilà, le fond de l'air devenait de plus en plus frais et le bout de tissu rêche qui lui faisait office de couverture était déchiré par endroits, laissant, par conséquent, le froid s'infiltrer insidieusement. Il grelottait depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il avait senti un petit être à la chaleur réconfortante, se rouler en boule pour mieux se lover au creux de son bras. Dans l'obscurité, l'enfant avait soupiré d'aise car du chiot mussé tout contre lui irradiait le bonheur et la quiètude. Sous l'oeil bienveillant de sa mère adoptive, la lune d'opale, il s'était alors paisiblement endormi, bercé par la respiration chaude et régulière de son ami à la douce fourrure fauve.

L'aube venue, le bébé chien s'était mis à le renifler avec fénésie, laissant sa truffe humide se promener sur l'intégralité de son visage, traçant des sillons argentés. Puis, tout excité par cette nouvelle journée prometteuse, il avait nettoyé les joues rondes du pauvre Milo en léchant conscienscieusement chaque centimètre carré de sa peau dorée. Comme ce dernier ne bougeait toujours pas l'ombre d'un muscle, il avait entrepris de mâchonner méthodiquement le devant de la tunique du petit Grec en escaladant joyeusement sa poitrine. Recevant des coups de museau de plus en plus impatients sur le torse, il s'était enfin décidé à ouvrir les paupières, laissant apparaître deux joyaux jumeaux sous de long cils merveilleusement recourbés. Ce jour ci, il s'était réveillé en baillant franchement, laissant apparaître un minuscule bout de langue rose. Il avait achevé tranquillement de s'étirer, puis avait laissé retomber ses bras potelés en souriant à son compagnon d'infortune avec une bonne humeur paresseuse.

Ce n'était qu'après s'être gentillement chamaillés comme deux frères de sang qu'ils s'étaient levés d'un commun accord pour partir à l'aventure et en quête d'un fabuleux petit déjeuné. Affamé, le petit homme avait marché prestement en direction de la place du marché, le chiot trotinant allègrement sur ses talons, poussant des jappements intempestifs pour manifester son contentement. Le museau en l'air, les moustaches frémissantes, il humait le délicieux parfum des produits frais qui émanait des étalages multicolores. Il n'était manifestement pas le seul à saliver face à cette profusion de nourriture. Le ventre de Milo hurlait famine depuis plusieurs jours et oubliant toute prudence, il avait tendu la main pour saisir une pleine poignée de lanières de boeuf sèchées. A ce moment précis, dans son champ de vision, était apparu un visage grimaçant et encadré de longs filaments d'argent, le facies menaçant du marchand. Mais Milo ne s'était pas octroyé le loisir de l'examiner plus attentivement car avec une rapidité inouie, le gamin des rues qu'il était avait pris ses jambes à son cou et s'était enfui vers le faubourg :

-"Filons, filons! avait-il crié mi affolé mi ravi à son compagnon à quatre pattes.

-Reviens ici tout de suite espèce de sal voleur!" lui avait aboyé l'homme furieux de se faire délester de la sorte.

Riant aux éclats, Milo avait galopé de plus bel faisant fi des imprécations du vieillard. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il avait perçu un bruit de course effrénée derrière lui que le tintement mélodieux de son rire mutin s'était étouffé au fond de sa gorge et que le garçonnet, inquiet, s'était retourné :

-"Arrête-toi! Tu n'iras pas loin de toute manière!" l'avait prévenu un grand jeune homme lançé à sa poursuite d'une voix sonore.

Passablement effrayé, Milo avait forcé son allure, craignant que l'homme ne lui administre la calotte qu'il méritait sûrement, mais également de voir s'envoler son précieux butin. Du fait de sa petite taille, il pouvait passer aisément entre les jambes des passants et cela lui avait permi d'accélérer la cadence de sa fuite éperdue. Mais, par il ne savait quel miracle, l'homme était resté accroché à ses pas comme une moule à son rocher. Milo connaissait la ville et ses rues tortueuses comme le fond de sa poche et il voulait à tout prix atteindre les maisonnettes au bout du chemin. Celles-ci étaient souvent entourées de clôtures incomplètes, composées de bouts de haie et de fils de fer épars. Son unique échappatoire en somme! Au moment propice, agile comme un singe, il avait glissé sous un buisson et emprunté la direction du fond d'une cour privée pour finalement déboucher sur un vieux mur qui avait l'aspect d'un tas de pierres usées empilées au petit bonheur la chance. Sans hésitation aucune, Milo avait pris délicatement le chiot sous son bras et avait grimpé habilement sur l'édifice. Puis, léger comme une plume, il avait sauté de l'autre côté pour atterrir dans un vaste vergé. A bout de souffle, il s'était adossé au puissant tronc d'un arbre fruitié et avait empli ses poumons de grandes goulées d'air.

Il avait sursauté quand deux mains immenses l'avaient soudainement saisi sans ménagement aux épaules. Dans un réflex compréhensible, il avait alors protégé sa tête de ses bras comme un gosse qui craint de recevoir une correction. Son attitude ayant adopté la fixité de la pierre, l'homme, excèdé s'était penché vers lui et l'avait forcé à découvrir son petit visage de chenapan. Il avait saisi son menton pointu entre son pouce et son index, l'obligeant par là à pencher légèrement la tête en arrière pour mieux lui faire face. Il avait alors plongé de terrifiants yeux luisants d'un éclat dur comme l'acier dans ceux innocents de l'enfant. Son regard acéré avait tranperçé douloureusement l'âme pure de Milo et l'avait aussitôt brûlée de sa flamme haineuse. L'enfant s'était senti aussitôt minuscule et vulnérable sous l'immense voûte du ciel couleur d'azur, balayé par les vents marins. L'air vif et frais le fouettait au visage, plaquant sa longue chevelure lustrée sur sa face terrorisée. Remarquant la réaction de l'enfant, l'homme s'était appuyé brutalement sur ses frêles épaules avec un rire de gorge qui ressemblait fort au grondement d'un prédateur :

-"Tu as raison de trembler devant moi! Je pourrais te briser d'un simple revers de main si je le désirais!"

Pétri d'angoisse et les joues enflammées, Milo avait lentement baissé la tête pour échapper à ce regard cruel. Son coeur avait battu la chamade, sa gorge s'était enserrée et des gouttes de sueur glacées avait commençé à rouler le long de son échine. Une brume de larmes scintillante au fond de ses prunelles, il avait tout de même trouvé la force nécessaire pour réprimer un nouveau frisson d'appréhension. Il avait desserré ses menottes et avait laissé la nourriture dérobée se répandre sur l'herbe tremblante pour permettre au chiot de se remplir l'estomac en toute liberté. Puis, il s'était ébroué tout en prenant une longue inspiration et s'était efforcé de chasser la peur qui rôdait dans son esprit :

-"Lachez moi! Je ne le ferais plus... avait-il imploré.

-Tais-toi vaurien! Je déteste les gens qui font des promesses qu'ils ne pourront pas tenir!"

L'homme avait alors resserré sa prise, incrustant l'emprunte de ses doigts dans la chair tendre de Milo, le faisant pleurer de douleur. Sentant son désarroi, le chiot s'était interposé entre lui et son bourreau, dénudant ses petits crocs dans une attitude qui se voulait menaçante. D'un coup de pied argneux, l'inconnu avait écarté l'importun et l'avait propulsé loin d'eux. Le petit Grec avait tout d'abord hoqueté de surprise pour ensuite labourer furieusement le ventre de l'homme de ses petits poings crispés. Mais, cet être cruel n'avait rien ressenti et s'était contenter de l'envoyer rouler à terre d'une violente bourrade. De l'herbe et de la terre plein la bouche, Milo avait craché de rage et des larmes d'humiliation, de pur épuisement avaient roulé sur le velouté de ses joues pour finir par abreuver la terre. Il avait entendu le rire grêle de l'adulte qui se moquait ouvertement de lui :

-"Alors? Le repas est-il à ton goût jeune homme? Mais...tu pleures! C'est ta maman qui te manque?"

Le son de sa voix était méprisant. Trop méprisant! Un atroce mélange de colère écralate, de douleur anthracite et de tristesse brumeuse avait retourné les tripes de Milo. Il avait bondi sur ses pieds pour se redresser et s'était immédiatement rué sur son adversaire comme un animal mortellement blessé.

Ivre de fureur, une grande soif de sang avait grandit dans son esprit, étouffant peu à peu toute pensée cohérente. Il avait perdu pied dans un océan de désolation et ses eaux croupis s'étaient déversées à flot dans son âme meurtrie. Il avait bandé ses muscles à une vitesse foudroyante, se préparant à une colision inévitable. Il avait été, un bref instant, déconcerté par leur soudaine vigueur et par la célérité fulgurante à laquelle il avait pu les contrôler. Ravi de sa découverte, il s'était précipité vers le monstre pour le renverser d'une violente ruade. Estomaqué par ce revirement de situation, l'homme avait vacillé, puis perdu l'équilibre. En position dominante, Milo avait capturé son cou épais dans l'étau de ses petites mains et avait serré inexorablement. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il avait vu son adversaire s'étouffer, que son esprit avait retrouvé toute sa lucidité. Nauséeux, écoeuré par sa violente réaction, l'enfant avait écarté lentement les doigts afin de lacher sa proie. Le souffle court, l'homme cruel ruisselait de sueur. Il avait pris appui sur ses coudes pour relever son buste et examiner à loisir ce jeune garçon à la puissance inatendue :

-"Je m'en doutais! Dès que je t'es vu t'élancer comme un lièvre... J'ai eu un mal fou à ne pas perdre ta trace... Alors, que je suis un chevalier d'Athena...

-Vous avez fait mal à mon petit chien..., avait sangloté Milo, désespéré.

-Pourquoi tant de compassion pour un simple animal, alors que tu étais prêt à m'achever?

-C'est pas vrai!

-Tu n'en as peut-être pas encore conscience, mais la haine est ta plus grande force mon petit!

-Je vous crois pas! Vous êtes une personne cruelle! Je l'ai vu dans vos yeux!

-Tu as vu juste! Je suis violent et sans état d'âme comme tous les assassins se doivent de l'être. Mais, ne crains rien! Je te laisserai la vie sauve car tu m'es plus utile en bonne santé que mort!

-Utile?

-Oui mon enfant! Tu feras un excellent prétendant en tant que futur successeur.

-Fichez-moi la paix! Je ne veux pas vous écouter! Je ne veux vous aider en rien...

-Ecoute-moi bien sal moutard! Je ne te laisse pas le choix! Tu m'accompagneras de gré ou de force!"

Sur ce, les serres de l'homme s'étaient agrippées aux délicats poignets de Milo et il l'avait trainé à sa suite sur plusieurs mètres. Sourd aux supplications de l'enfant, il avait lutté pour le mener jusqu'à l'auberge crasseuse où il résidait. Horriblement épuisé par sa vaine résistance, Milo l'avait accompagné docilement sur le pas de la porte. Là, se tenait un autre homme à la grâce glaciale, visiblement une connaissance de son kidnappeur :

-"Qu'est-ce que tu nous rapportes là Caleb?, avait-il demandé, intrigué par son précieux fardeau.

-Un futur apprenti!

-En tout cas, on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait l'air ravi de te suivre!"

Il s'était alors penché sur le garçonnet pour mieux l'examiner. Milo n'avait pu s'empêcher de frisonner en ressentant la morsure glacée de son aura :

-"Son cosmos est bel et bien présent, mais ce qui me surprend, c'est de le sentir comme enfoui tout au fond de son âme.

-Il a besoin qu'on le motive pour le faire surgir! N'est-ce pas petit?", avait-il plaisanté en ébouriffant la tignasse de Milo.

Grimaçant et toujours muet comme une tombe, le petit Grec avait laissé son regard vagabonder vers l'intérieur de la misérable bâtisse. Puis, son regard s'était figé pour contempler un petit garçon pâle de son âge. Il était debout, adossé au mur gris et humide, raide et impassible, le regardant avec de grands yeux sombres qui semblaient dévorer sa figure de marbre de leur feu. Son coeur avait alors battu si fort, il s'était senti si fébrile qu'il avait cru en défaillir. Il n'était qu'un enfant et son coeur réclamait déjà, comme sien, ce beau garçon qui était devant lui. Il aimait à sept ans et c'était absurde. Mais Milo n'était pas comme tout le monde. Il était entier et ne se posait guère de question. Il se contentait de donner tout ce qu'il avait au fond de lui à ceux qu'il aimait. A partir de ce moment précis de son existence, il avait su qu'il devait tordre son destin pour demeurer auprès de ce petit elfe et l'accompagner sur le chemin difficile de la vie. Il avait ressenti son besoin de protection et d'amour, et lui, se sentait prêt à tout sacrifier pour voir apparaître l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres :

-"Ah! Je vois que tu as découvert mon disciple. Il se nomme Camus et il nous accompagnera jusqu'au sanctuaire où tu recevras ta formation.

-Camus..." avait-il alors murmuré comme une douce promesse.

* * *

-Cela faisait six longues années qu'il était arrivé au sanctuaire, six longues années qu'il subissait ce calvaire sans broncher par amour pour lui... Il n'en avait pas le droit, il le savait, mais il s'obstinait à demeurer le rempart qui entourait et protégeait Camus contre les assauts des autres enfants. Aujourd'hui encore, il s'était échappé, sentant la détresse de son ami. A l'heure de l'entrainement, son maître allait encore trouver une arène vide et à chaque fois, cela le laissait ivre de rage. Il devrait en subir les conséquences... Il grimaça à cette idée, sa dernière incartade, il en portait encore les cuisants stigmates. Il secoua vivement la tête pour éliminer toute trace d'appréhension de son visage.

Il se rapprochait de leur refuge : une caverne aux paroies miroitantes, là-bas, dans la baie. Il le retrouva, assis par terre qui se balançait d'avant en arrière. Il avait enfoui sa petite figure de lutin pâle et résolue contre ses fines jambes repliées :

-"Camus! Que s'est-il passé?"

Relevant la tête au son apaisant de la voix de Milo, il se leva pour se précipiter dans l'espace de ses bras. Stupéfait, Milo l'étreignit de toutes ses forces, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne s'envole sans lui, et faillit lui faire perdre la respiration. Les soyeuses boucles en désordre du petit Grec vinrent chatouiller les joues de Camus, de sorte que ses pleurs cessèrent pour laisser place à un rire mélodieux lui faisant plisser son adorable petit nez :

-"Ne t'inquiètes pas Milo! Ce n'est rien tu vois, c'est déjà passé!

-Racontes moi tout de même!

-C'est juste Aiola qui m'a dit que si ma mère m'avait abandonné, c'était parce que j'étais un petit monstre de foire!

-Quel imbécile celui-là! Je vais lui faire ravaler ces méchancetés!

-Non laisses! Cela n'a aucune importance! Je ne veux pas qu'il me prenne pour un lâche qui envoie son meilleur ami à la rescousse à la moindre contrariété!

-Comme tu voudras!" soupira, résigné, Milo.

Camus sentit toute la force des bras rond qui l'entouraient et le souffle brûlant de son ami sur sa nuque. Il ressentit vivement cette illusion purement humaine, que les bras d'un seul être constituaient un sûr bouclier contre le malheur et que la sécurité s'y trouvait plus que partout aillleurs. Leur amitié était ainsi, Camus trouvait l'abri, et Milo l'offrait de tout son coeur.

Pour l'instant, Milo se disait qu'il n'y avait pas plus délicieux au monde que de tenir Camus dans ses bras, que sa chair était tiède, douce, délicatement parfumée. Il réalisait, comme à chaque fois, le bonheur infini que pouvait éprouver deux êtres humains en se rapprochant. Chacun était le complément de l'autre et créait la merveilleuse réprocité de l'amitié. Lui, le feu, lui, la glace qui fondait à son simple contact :

-"La marée ne va pas tarder à remonter! Il faut nous presser!" lança Milo à regret.

Ils sortirent alors de la caverne pour retrouver un monde de lumière éblouissant de beauté. Les yeux blessés par l'acidité du soleil, Milo cligna des paupières et entre deux battement il le vit qui se tenait à quelques pas d'eux, regardant mélancoliquement la mer. A leur approche, il se retourna et adressa un sourire radieux à Camus :

-"Tiens! Je ne m'attendais pas à te rencontrer là Camus! Milo!"

Depuis quelques temps, Saga s'était rapproché de ce petit être fier et courageux et Milo, exclusif, ne voyait pas ce changement d'un bon oeil :

-"Lut...!" marmonna-t-il, contrarié.

Camus se plaça aux côtés de son nouvel ami et lui répondit châleureusement. Il lui parla avec un plaisir non feint, maintenant assis très droit, leur deux corps plus proches que nécessaires, les mains jointes tranquillement sur ses genoux, sa petite figure blême balayée par de jolies mèches de cheveux marines. Exclu, Milo les observa l'oeil sombre. Une sourde angoisse lui noua la gorge et si profonde était sa blessure, qu'il en fut effrayé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler et sa voix même laissa percer ses peurs les plus secrêtes :

-"Il faut que j'y aille, je suis déjà en retard pour mon entraînement..."

Face à l'indifférence de ses deux compagnons, pendant un court instant, il remit en cause la certitude de son coeur qu'on ne peut aimer sans être payé en retour. Fallait-il donc toujours donner plus qu'on ne reçoit, sans rien attendre en retour? Ces deux là ne comprenaient rien à son sacrifice. Seul le battement léger de ses tempes révélait ses émotions les plus intimes. Mais, pour les voir, il aurait fallu faire attention à ce petit être si fragile à l'intérieur. Désormais, il s'était engagé sur le sentier d'une bataille féroce, en dissimulant la passion qui l'agitait. Et ce fut aveuglé par un torrent de larmes, qu'il arriva en courant dans l'arène pour recevoir sa correction quotidienne pour avoir la faiblesse de trop aimer.

* * *

_Si vous en éprouvez le désir, je poursuivrai cette histoire! Si tel est le cas : je narrai le parcours de Milo une fois adulte et les changements survenus dans sa vie._

_Bisou à tous_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour tout le monde! _

_Je tiens tout d'abord à vous rapporter ma stupéfaction lorsque j'ai réalisé que l'intégralité des revieweuses (je vous aime!) de ma première fanfic (que je n'abandonnerai pour rien au monde, je vous rassure) m'avait suivie dans cette nouvelle aventure!_

_Ensuite, j'aimerai remercier châleureusement chacune d'entre vous pour ses commentaires (non, non je ne me crois pas à la remise des oscars! lol) : Shinigami's Bride (qui possède un talent fou, même si elle est trop modeste pur s'en rendre compte et qui vaut mille Cynan de la lune comme moi!), Badaboom ( dont j'espère combler les attentes et qui restera l'une de mes préférées. Au fait, je ne peux pas m'inspirer de l'épisode G car je ne l'ai jamais lu. Non, pitiééé, ne me lapides pas sur la place publique...), Lion no Kalista (qui a une plume que je qualifirai d'enchantée. Tu fais parti des rares auteurs capables de m'arracher des larmes), Camus Scorpio (dont j'ai hâte de lire la prochaine production. Ton histoire m'a fait vibrer jusqu'au bout et ta gentillesse devrait être inscrite dans les annales), Eros1 (que j'ai été très heureuse de retrouver sur cette fic. J'espère ne pas te décevoir cette fois ci! Et je lis avec un plaisir non feint les aventures que tu relates si bien), et enfin la petite nouvelle, Kitsune8 (j'ai été ravi de lire un nouveau point de vue. Dans ce chapitre Saga n'apparaît pas, mais ça ne saurait tarder! J'espère de tout coeur que la suite de l'histoire ne te décevra pas de trop!)_

_Bisou à tous et bonne lecture!_

* * *

-Des perles de larmes brûlantes sobstinaient à naître au coin de ses yeux et menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues à tout instant. Afin d'effacer toute trace visible de ce débordement involontaire de tristesse, Milo les essuyait furieusement du bout de ses doigts. Lorsqu'il s'apperçut qu'il se rapprochait inéxorablement du lieu qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de nommer intérieurement le mont Calvaire, Milo ralentit la cadence pour marquer une pause qu'il voulait salvatrice. Il exhala une dernière fois ses pléthores, ajusta machinalement les lanières en cuir de ses sandales et c'est tel un bon petit soldat qu'il se prépara à affronter vaillemment les foudres écarlates de son maître.

Il inspira bruyamment pour absorber une dernière gorgée du délicieux air frais de ce moi de mai qui avait le don de le vivifier et de l'apaiser comme une eau de source cristalline. Ainsi, tel un plongeur expérimenté, il s'apprêtait à s'immerger en apnée dans l'atmosphère viciée par la haine de l'arène.

Il savait qu'aujourd'hui il n'aurait pas une seconde pour accomplir ses exercices d'apprenti. Il en était toujours ainsi lorsqu'il avait le malheur de contrarier Caleb.

Or, il avait plus d'une demie-heure de retard et il ne révèlerait pour rien au monde le motif de ce grave manquement à la discipline à cette brute de chevalier. Il ne désirait en aucun cas impliquer son précieux petit homme dans le conflit qui allait obligatoirement s'en suivre.

Il s'efforça d'adopter une allure digne d'un guerrier et se composa un masque de morgue insouciante. Tel un automate parfaitement assujetti, le jeune Milo rejoignit le chien barbare qui avait déchiré à pleines dents la gorge tendre de la crédulité de son enfance. Bien évidemment, le retour de l'adolescent était impatiemment attendu et à mesure, qu'il se rapprochait, son regard acéré distinguait de mieux en mieux la silouhette élancée, figée dans une attitude réprobatrice, du chevalier du Scorpion. Dressé de toute sa taille au centre de l'arène, le regard hautain, il gardait sauvagement les bras croisés sur son torse puissant et contenait difficilement toute la colère accumulée dans la journée à l'encontre de sa victime favorite. Désormais à quelques mètres de son bourreau, Milo pouvait aisément contempler ces prunelles de prédateur qui aurait glacé d'effroi le plus téméraire des hommes. Aux couleurs d'un pâle ciel d'hiver, elles étincelaient à présent d'une haine formidable. Devançant la vague implacable de remontrances qui n'allait pas tarder à déferler et se fracasser sur son corps encore frêle, Milo déclara d'une voix calme et relativement ferme :

-"Inutile de me demander la raison de mon retard, maître, car j'ai bien peur de n'avoir aucune explication valable!

-Comment oses-tu être aussi irresponsable et ce, sans l'ombre d'un remord? Je ne tolèrerai pas plus longtemps ton impertinence! Excuse-toi immédiatement sale petit bâtard! gronda-t-il d'une voix de stentor".

Mais, il était particulièrement pénible pour Milo de prononcer ces deux mots qu'il exécrait et ses lèvres se serrèrent presque malgé lui.

-"Dépêche toi! vociféra-t-il de plus en plus furieux.

-Pardonnez-moi maître! laissa-t-il fuser les mâchoires serrées comme s'il luttait pour ne pas vômir.

-Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer à si bon compte petit ingrat! A genoux!" ordonna, Caleb, le menton plein d'arrogance.

Interloqué par cette exigence particulièrement dégradante, Milo le considéra bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés d'indignation, mais n'esquissa aucun geste pour contenter la nouvelle lubie de son maître. Il savait pertinemment que toute soumission était vaine et que, de toute les manières, il ne se priverait manifestement pas du plaisir sadique de se défouler sur son élève. Milo était las de subir ce mépris de chaque instant. Sans scrupule, son maître essayait constament de lui faire plier l'échine à coups d'humiliations plus mesquines les unes que les autres.

Comme l'enfant serrait désespérément les poings en s'efforçant de conserver toute sa dignité, Caleb se dirigea prestement vers lui en quelques enjambées. Milo dut faire appel à tout le sang froid dont il était capable pour ne pas se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Il était dans l'état d'un prisonnier de guerre condamné à mort qui, les yeux bandés, se demande anxieusement quand l'atteindra la volée de balles. Happé par la gueule béante du chaos, Milo, instinctivement, tenta de se dissimuler à ce monde cruel de souffrances éternelles. Si son maître lui avait appris une chose, c'était bel et bien à endormir un par un tous ses sens. Ainsi, il pouvait amenuiser l'intolérable douleur physique que lui proccurait les violents coups de Caleb. En ce moment précis, il ne voyait plus rien et les sons qui se répercutaient à ses oreilles, semblaient provenir de souvenirs très lointains : un soupir de brise légère traversant la nébuleuse, le bourdonnement d'une abeille butinant de fleur en fleur, le rire mélodieux s'échappant d'entre les lèvres d'une douce jeune fille, au loin... Il se concentrait sur ces éléments avec l'énergie du désespoir, quitte à annihiler définitivement tout ce qui le définissait. Il dispersait son esprit à tout vent, accompagnant Eole dans sa fabuleuse ballade autour du globe. Il se projetait dans le petit corps anguleux de ce lézard qui persistait à vouloir se faufiler entre deux pierres poussiéreuses... Il n'était plus Milo. Il avait quitté son enveloppe terrestre et laissait son âme vagabonder comme lorsqu'il était libre, incroyablement et merveilleusement libre. Il retrouva instentanément les vrais valeurs de son enfance, celles qui lui tenaient alors tant à coeur. En véritable esthète, il n'aspirait plus qu'à embellir le monde de son rayonnement rêveur.

Ivre de rage, Caleb referma sur son cou délicat et gracile deux mains impitoyables comme un piège de chair, un étau d'acier. Il le souleva avec une facilité déconcertante et brandit sa tête bien haut vers le ciel telle l'oriflamme légitimant sa souveraineté absolue. Puis, il abaissa lentement le beau visage de Milo à hauteur du sien, de telle sorte qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle de son haleine fièvreuse sur sa peau dorée. Sa voix aux accents bestiaux déchira le silence comme une suite de détonations :

-"Je vais te faire payer tes escapades, crétin! Ouvre les yeux! Regarde moi! Tu entends? Répond!" hurla-t-il à s'en déchirer les veines du cou, dardant sur son apprenti un regard haineux.

Les lèvres scellées, réfugié dans le mutisme le plus absolu, l'adolescent se contenta de lui opposer un silence farouche, ne modifiant en rien son attitude de statue de sel. Alors, furieux, le saint le projeta violemment contre les gradins. Sous l'impact l'air s'expulsa brutalement des jeunes poumons de Milo. Confronté à la passivité du petit Grec, Caleb se mit à rire, d'un rire dément, suivi dun chapelet d'obscénités destiné à pousser son apprenti hors de ses remparts :

-"Poltron! Lâche! Je me demande bien pourquoi tu restes! Tu n'as pas ta place parmi les protecteurs d'Athena! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton petit manège? Je sais parfaitement que tu anesthésies tes sens! Tout ça au lieu de te défendre ou même de prendre la fuite! Il faut croire que tu aimes ça! Hein? Tu apprécies que je te tabasse? Avoue espèce de détraqué! Aujourd'hui tu vas être particulièrement comblé..."

Sourd à ces remarques particulièrement perfides, le Milo qui gisait à terre ressemblait étrangement à une poupée de chiffon abandonnée par je ne sais quel enfant capricieux. Excédé, son acrimonieux maître cessa brusquement de déverser son fiel. Et dans un acte de cruauté particulièrement odieux, il outrepassa ses droits en employant la restriction du scorpion sur son propre élève, un simple adolescent!

A nouveau conscient de ce qui l'environnait, le jeune Grec hoqueta de surprise, et dans un soubressaut de panique il tenta de se soustraire aux cercles rougeôyants de l' attaque. Il avait la sensation d'étouffer comme si l'ensemble de son corps était captif de l'étreinte musculaire d'un boa constrictore. Paralysé, Milo n'était plus du tout maître de ses émotions et laissa échapper un hurlement strident de pure terreur. Caleb allait trop loin cette fois. Indifférent au saccage, il le jaugea, un rictus cruel accroché aux lèvres. Puis, il se baissa pour ramasser un tige de saule et évalua d'un geste sec sa souplesse. Visiblement satisfait, il se rapprocha, le regard menaçant, du tout jeune homme afin de parfaire son oeuvre. Fou de peur, les yeux de l'enfant roulaient dans leurs orbites malgré lui. Il sentit avec effroi le faisceaux de bois lui cingler violemment le dos. Un cri de douleur mourrut dans sa gorge.

La main droite étreignant frénétiquement le fût de son instrument de torture improvisé, les jointures blêmes, le serviteur d'Athena l'abattait impitoyablement sur la dépouille de celui dont il voulait voler l'innocence depuis tant d'années. D'une voix semblable au grondement annonciateur du tonnerre, l'assassin poursuivit, belliqueux :

-"Alors? Ca te convient gamin comme traitement de faveur? Il semblerait que tu ais recouvert ta voix! Que tes cris sont doux à mes oreilles... Continues surtout! se gaussa le forcené.

-Pitiééé! Arrêtez!..."

Anéanti, Milo entendit et sentit la tige se briser sur sa chair tendre, puis son maître siffler d'agacement :

-"Ca, c'est vraiment pas de chance! Il va falloir continuer sans!"

Une grande douleur physique déchira soudainement l'adolescent au point d'arracher quasiment son âme de son enveloppe charnelle. Il poussa un glapissement d'effroi et dans un combat ôpiniatre, il l'obligea à réintégrer son corps.

Les narines dilatées de colère, son maître s'acharnait avec une rare brutalité sur son torse halé, sans considération aucune pour le supplicié qu'il était devenu. Un condamné, lui, eût déjà vu arriver la cessation de ses tourments, mais le pauvre Milo vivait encore. Tout son corps n'était plus que douleur, balloté comme un fétu de paille dans le tumulte de la tempête. Le contraste entre sa peau devenue glacée et son esprit bouillonant était stupéfiant. Il suffoquait sous les coups de poings de son oppresseur, mais aussi sous le coup de ses âpres injures. Les dégâts étaient irrémédiables car pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Milo réalisait d'une façon nette et définitive, qu'il était capable de haïr de toute son âme. Il souffrait de telle manière qu'il n'avait plus la force d'élever une barrière protectrice d'illusions entre lui et le mal originel. A cette découverte, il éprouva un tel dégoût qu'il souhaita mourir là, immédiatement, aux pieds de ce monstre de cruauté. Mais, à ce moment là, la pluie de coups cessa et, au lieu de périr, Milo fut remis sans ménagement sur ses pieds :

-"Que cela te serve de leçon! Et si tu répètes quoi que ce soit à tes camarades, je n'hésiterai pas en m'en prendre à eux! Compris? De toute manière, ils découvriraient quel lâche tu es! Un chevalier! Laisses moi rire! Tu n'es qu'une loque! Allez! Disparais de ma vue! dit-il, rassasié.

-Je vous hais... rétorqua Milo d'une voix vibrante de ressentiments.

-Enfin!... Il s'agit des paroles les plus sensées que tu ais prononcé dans ta misérable existence! Je pourrai peut-être faire quelque chose de toi en définitive. Qui sait?..."

Milo s'éloigna, chancelant, révulsé, d'une démarche de robot déréglé, résistant valeureusement à cette envie de sombrer dans les flots dispensateurs d'oubli de l'évanouissement.

Ignorant les protestations de ses articulations, le jeune Grec fit un effort supplémentaire pour adopter une démarche plus énergique. Il ne voulait pas que l'un de ses camarades ait le temps de le surprendre dans cet état pitoyable. Il se sentait couvert d'opprobre et il désirait effacer toutes traces visibles de sa déchéance. C'est pourquoi, il se dirigea d'un pas machinal vers la petite maison qui était le témoin muet de sa jeunesse baffouée. Il chercha à tatons, aveuglé par une brume de larmes, la salle de bains. Il s'efforçait de ne pas sangloter et ce fut les mains tremblantes qu'il actionna le jet de la baignoire en le réglant à la température la plus froide qu'il pouvait supporter. Puis, il se débarrassa lentement des lambeaux de tissu ensanglantés qui recouvraient son corps malmené. Il grimaça légèrement lorsque l'étoffe se décolla de ses plaies à vif. Il souffrait le martyre et ne parvenait pas à décontracter les muscles de ses épaules. Avec un soupir déchirant, il plongea son corps dans le liquide glacé pour en apaiser un instant les douleurs. Il commença à se savonner et put constater l'ampleur des dégats. Une multitude de meurtrissures et de horions constellaient sa poitrine, quelques côtes brisées rendaient sa respiration pénible, sa peau avait ,par endroits, prit une couleur azurée. Son sang rubis n'avait pas eu le temps de coaguler et continuait donc de se déverser en faisant prendre à l'eau transparente une jolie teinte rosée...puis pourpre. Il se frixionna avec une infinie précaution, se rinça et sortit épuisé de ce bain souillé par son précieux fluide. Il resta un long moment debout, tout dégoulinant, accoudé au lavabo, à contempler, malheureux, son reflet dans le miroir suspendu. Il se disait qu'il ne valait rien, qu'il était un être faible et qu'il méritait son sort. Il se détestait encore plus qu'il ne détestait Caleb. Sa détresse physique semblait agraver son angoisse mentale. Il ne se sentait pas digne de l'amitié de son petit lutin pâle. Qu'avait-il à lui apporter alorsqu'il se sentait comme une coquille vide, attrocement vide... Camus avait certainement raison de rechercher la proximité de Saga. Lui était fort, adulte et cultivé. Milo, lui, n'était rien de tout cela. Sa conversation était stérile, sa compagnie inutile... Il pensait que tout le monde devait le trouver stupide et sans attrait, pourtant il se donnait de la peine pour corriger cette impression. Ainsi, aux sorties de ses entraînements, il rejoignait toujours ses camarades et il riait avec eux afin de se prouver et de leur prouver qu'il était à sa place dans l'enceinte sacrée. Mais cette mascarade était inutile. Dans son âme s'instillait une certitude croissante : il était en train de se perdre et il ne savait pas ce qui le faisait le plus souffrir, la violence de son maître ou l'indifférence du garçon auquel il avait voué son coeur. En cette fin de journée, sa tête lui semblait lourde de regrets; d'autre part, il se sentait le coeur vide et transi de solitude. D'un pas trainant, trahissant son extrême lassitude, Milo alla se terrer sous les draps de sa couche. Sitôt qu'il abaissa les paupières, à bout de forces, il sombra dans un mauvais sommeil où ses tourments l'assaillèrent en foule, dans un insoutenable jaillissement de haine, de douleur et de passion. C'était comme s'il plongeait son regard si pur dans l'obscurité même de son âme blessée, dans le hideux coeur noir de l'évènement funeste qu'il avait redouté toute sa vie. Il voyait...il voyait ceci : un petit garçon qui était par trop imparfait pour être aimé sincérement. Parfois, il s'éveillait en sursaut, le corps fièvreux, puis se rendormait quelques instants après. Et il en fut ainsi jusqu'à... :

-"Milo"... Un prénom étrange, comme susurré au creux de son oreille, et qui, lui faisait l'effet d'un baume bienfaisant sur son âme meurtrie.

L'adolescent voulut ouvrir les yeux, mais le filet de jour qui s'immiscait à travers les persiennes dans sa chambre, lui parrut aussi acide qu'un jus de citron. Abdiquant, il grogna et se retourna pour se blottir plus confortablement dans le coton :

-"Milo"...

Déesse que cette voix était harmonieuse! Sa vie, oui, c'est ça, sa vie s'était sûrement dissoute dans chacune de ces notes envoûtantes. Le jeune homme se mit à sourire béatement :

-"Tu as l'air d'aller mieux..."

Son mystérieux visiteur se pencha vers lui de telle manière que quelques mèches de sa magnifique chevelure indigo s'aventurèrent sur ses joues. Les yeux demeurés clos, Milo tendit une main fine et saisit avidement cette douce matière en tirant dessus :

-"Eh! Ca va pas la tête! Lache mes cheveux!

-Camus? hasarda le jeune homme.

-Qui veux-tu que ce soit? Tu n'as qu'à ouvrir les yeux pour t'en rendre compte au lieu de jouer à la belle au bois dormant?

-Inutile!

-Comment? demanda Camus interloqué.

-Tu n'es pas Camus! Il n'essairait jamais de faire de l'humour!

-Idiot va!"

Milo ouvrit définitivement les yeux et épia longuement le moindre indice d'une émotion inhabituelle sur les traits de son ami. Comme Camus avait reculé de quelques pas après avoir récupéré ses cheveux d'entre les doigts du convalescent, ce dernier se redressa en serrant frénétiquement contre lui le drap moiré qui le recouvrait. Jamais, il n'exposerait son corps maltraité devant son ami.Puis, taraudé par une soudaine inquiètude, l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de lui demander, anxieux :

-"Est-ce que mon maître a été averti de ta visite?

-Non! Mais comme cela faisait plus de trois jours que l'on ne te voyait plus... Il nous avait averti que tu avais fait une mauvaise chute et que tu étais très affaibli.

-Ah bien...

-Je me demande bien ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour jouer à l'équilibriste au bord de la falaise! Tu ferais mieux d'étudier un peu plutôt que de faire ton interressant! Prends exemple sur tes ainés! Tiens! Regarde Saga, il a une hygiène de vie impécable : il se lève tôt le matin pour courir à l'entraînement et il consacre le restant de sa journée à s'instruire."

A ces mots, Milo ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement de jalousie et rétorqua d'une voix faussement contrite :

-"Oui, oui! Je sais! Je suis un abominable flêmard qui ne nourrit pas assez son esprit! Saint Saga et bla bla bla...

-Tu es désespérant d'infantilisme!" rétorqua Camus, sufisant.

Milo songeait que le Camus de la caverne était déjà bien loin. Celui qui lui faisait face, raide comme la justice, était maître de lui, de ses sentiments et affreusement moralisateur. Mais cela lui était égal car ce Camus ci, il l'aimait et l'admirait autant que l'autre. Il savait que sous cette enveloppe de glace battait un coeur ardent, un coeur palpitant... Il l'entendait chanter doucement rien que pour lui lorsqu'il avait la chance que son petit elfe consente à s'abadonner dans l'espace de ses bras. Des moments rares et précieux qu'il chérissait secrêtement. Parfois, il se surprenait presque à bénir Aiola pour son absence de tact et de diplomatie. Une chose était certaine : il suivrait Camus jusqu'aux portes de l'Enfer, et même au-delà, s'il lui demandait. Il était pour lui les fondations de la terre, la lumière du ciel... et bien davantage. Comment cet être à l'intelligence quasi scandaleuse pouvait-il se laisser berner aussi facilement par les maigres explications de Caleb? Un véritable mystère! Et dire que cela faisait trois jours, trois longs jours qu'il était cloué au lit. Milo se demandait bien qui avait obtenu la bénédiction de son maître pour lui apporter des soins :

-"Qui m'a soigné durant mon inconscience?

-Le saint du Scorpion évidemment! Il n'aurait laissé pour rien au monde un autre que lui s'occuper de son apprenti! Je crois bien que tu lui as fait une belle frayeur... D'ailleurs, c'est la première fois qu'il te fausse compagnie! Il s'est rendu auprès du Grand Pope pour lui donner des nouvelles de ton état de santé. J'en ai profité pour m'introduire dans ta maison comme un voleur.

-Tu ferais bien de ne pas trop traîner, s'il te surprend ici...

-Et bien, je ferais quoi selon toi Milo?"

Tout à coup, la voix de Caleb tomba sur cet échange comme un claquement de coup de fouet. Les deux apprentis eurent un léger sursaut avant de se retourner vers le chambranle de la porte. Le Saint d'or poursuivit sur un ton badin :

-"Il est vrai qu'il m'appartient d'offrir l'hospitalité de notre demeure à qui je veux, mais rien ne t'empêche de recevoir des amis!"

Caleb jeta un coup d'oeil dans la direction de Milo et lui offrit un sourire carnassier. Il était excellent comédien, mais le jeune Grec savait ce que recelait ce sourire et cela le laissa nauséeux. Son bourreau demeura debout sans piper mot jusqu'à ce que son regard s'accroche au plateau fumant qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il hocha alors la tête, d'un air approbateur :

-"Ca m'a l'air bien mieux. Est-ce que tu te sens mieux?

-Un peu" admit Milo à contre-coeur.

Cette conversation le dépassait et lui semblait irréelle :

-"Je dépose ton repas sur la table de chevet et quand tu l'auras terminé je remplacerai ton bandage. Camus! J'ai été ravi de te voir et je te souhaite bonne chance quant à l'acquisition de l'armure du Verseau.

-Merci Monsieur! Mais je pense que je n'en aurai point besoin!

-Ah! Ah! Voilà qui me plait! Tu seras le digne successeur de ton maître. Si seulement Milo pouvait réagir comme toi! Il est trop tendre pour faire un chevalier digne de ce nom, je le crains!

-Je ne doute pas qu'un jour, il sera assez mature pour la mériter! Et quand je reviendrai de Sibérie, nous serons les bienheureux détenteurs des armures d'or du Scorpion et du Verseau.

-Comment ça quand je reviendrai de Sibérie? l'interrompit Milo brusquement paniqué.

-Oui, je reprends l'entraînement là-bas d'ici quelques semaine. Ce sera la dernière ligne droite.

-Tu vas me laisser seul ici?

-Il le faut bien! N'oublies pas ton devoir!

-Mais..., ne me laisses pas! Je t'en supplie!"

La détresse se répandait dans toutes les fibres de son être. Il se sentais pris au piège et il sentait son maître se délecter du fruit à la saveur si rare de sa peine. Son tourment l'assaillait de tous côtés comme un vent dévastateur, il semblait le fouetter où qu'il se tournât, et au moment le plus inopportun. Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il l'abandonne avec pour seule compagnie celle de ce monstre sanguinaire? Pourquoi voulait-il le priver de sa seule raison de vivre? Son amour ne suffisait-il pas à le retenir? Son amour ne lui suffisait-il pas? L'amour n'avait-il jamais suffi? L'amour ne l'avait jamais guéri de son angoisse de vivre, même pour un instant. Et maintenant, des larmes ruisselaient silencieusement sur ses joues :

-"Reste!" gémit-il.

Sa tête s'affaissa et son coeur se brisa de nouveau :

-"Je ne parts pas immédiatement Milo, alors arrêtes de pleurer et profites de ces derniers instants!"

Milo redressa la tête, le regard farouche :

-"Ne me parle pas de ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire! dit-il amèrement. Je ne le sais que trop bien, mais je ne sais pas si j'en sortirai vivant..."

Si Camus avait mieux tendu l'oreille, il aurait perçu dans ses paroles l'éclat voilé d'une vérité trop affreuse pour être librement exprimée. Et si Camus avait mieux observé son maître, il aurait vu la lueur de cruauté qui émanait de son regard.

* * *

_Je voulai vous dire que cette fic me pose de sérieuses difficultés. J'ai bien peur de m'être attaqué à quelque chose de trop ardue pour moi! Mais bon! Je vais tout de même essayer de poursuivre cette histoire avec plus ou moins de bonheur, je le crains._

_Bisou et à la prochaine!_


	3. Chapter 3

-_Je vais m'effondrer! Après avoir tapoté pendant 3/4 d'heures pour vous répondre, voilà que la page arrive à expiration et que tout disparait! Sniff! Bon! Je me ressaisis et reprends dans l'ordre :_

_Badaboom : je tiens à te dire que je trouve ton humour irrésistible! Ton commentaire m'a fait frémir de joie. Je t'adore! Je te souhaite d'excellentes vacances!_

_Seiiruika : ta review était inespérée. J'ais bondi de joie, comme un petit cabri, en la lisant. J'ai été particulièrement émue de constater qu'un auteur de ton talent s'était penché sur ma modeste histoire. J'adore ta fic intitulée : "les labyrinthes des coeurs". Tu es magnifique, sublime! Que dis-je? La meilleure! (bon, il faut que je me calme! lol!)_

_Lagrande inconnue : de un, j'adore ton pseudo (si si je t'assure!); de deux, tes mots m'ont fait rougir de plaisir; de trois, rassures-toi : même si la tâche me parait de moins en moins aisée, l'écriture se fait toujours dans la joie._

_Eros1 : tu ne sais pas ce que tu as fait en me proposant ton aide! La tentation est de plus en plus forte de te faire crouler sous mes mails et de te harceler pour que tu me donnes ton opinion!(lol) J'ai été très touché par tes compliments. (c'est quand que tu écris la suite de ton histoire, dis?)_

_Niacy : j'ai honte de ne pas t'avoir laissé de reviews pour tes histoires que j'ai dévoré. Elles sont touchantes, émouvantes, boulversantes... Bref, tes fics sont mille fois supérieures aux miennes! Je suis sincère! En voyant ton pseudo, j'ai encore bondi de joie!_

_Camus Scorpio : j'ai été particulièrement heureuse de lire que j'étais parvenue à t'arracher des larmes. Quel bonheur! Quelle récompense! Et saches que tes encouragements sont loin d'être infimes! Ils sont très chers à mon coeur. Et j'aime toujours autant ta nouvelle fic et je jalouse toujours ton idée (lol!)._

_Lion non Kalista : tu n'as vraiment pas de chance, mais tu es la dernière de la liste et je suis épuisée. Il est plus d'une heure du matin et je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs! (lol!) Donc, ma réponse va être des plus pathétiques : tu es très gentil de dire toutes ces gentilles choses sur mon travail. Plus sérieusement, merci pour tes commentaires qui font chauds au coeur! Mais, je t'assure :tu es véritablement un auteur de talent!_

_Bref, bisou à tous et toutes et bonne lecture!_

* * *

-A son grand dam, son corps tout entier se mit à trembler comme pris d'un brusque accès de fièvre. Honteux, alors qu'il détournait le visage, Milo entr'aperçut dans le regard scintillant de Camus de subtiles modifications, comme un embryon de compassion, et quelque chose de plus inattendu encore. Y étincelait une émotion inespérée, plus profonde que ne pouvaient le laisser présager son attitude austère et les mots sévères qu'il venait de lui assèner. Face à son désarroi, ses traits paraissaient s'être brusquement adoucis, la commisération l'avait transfiguré. Mais malheureusement, en l'éclair d'un instant, l'éclat inaccoutumé se voila, sa physionomie se statufia, de telle sorte que le jeune apprenti se demanda si cette métamorphose des sentiments n'était pas le fruit corrompu de son imagination trop fertile. Devenu semblable à un gisant aux lignes pures, Camus adoptait aux yeux de Milo la forme éclatante du mystère revêtu de beauté. Un mystère indéchiffrable, impénétrable, inaccessible que ne pourrait jamais percer sa médiocre intelligence. Il flottait autour de lui comme un air de grandeur. Comment pourrait-il s'abaisser un jour pour agrémenter de son affection son existence fade, sans relief et dénuée de tout intérêt ? Cette introspection, poussée jusqu'à l'anamorphose, le laissa pantois et il n'osa plus river son regard indigo dans celui devenu imperturbable de son ami, de crainte que celui-ci n'y décèle aussitôt la blessure béante qu'il avait ouverte de ses mains. Il ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Comment empêcher les fleurs d'embaumer l'air de leurs senteurs suaves? Comment leur reprocher de préférer plonger leurs racines dans une terre fertile pour mieux s'épanouir, plutôt que dans un sol aride? Il avait beau se débattre comme un beau diable pour apprivoiser cet être fier qu'il idôlatrait, il finissait à chaque fois par se heurter au mur de son indifférence glaciale. Il ne consentait jamais à se livrer pleinement à lui, muré derrière un rempart de silence, érigé il y a des années de cela. Il était pourtant l'un de ses plus fidèles amis, si ce n'était le meilleur. Pour cette entité généreuse et entière qu'était naturellement le petit Grec, cette défiance était incompréhensible, voir douloureuse et surtout ne le laissait pas indemne. A cette évocation, il sentit l'affliction se répandre sournoisement dans chaque fibre de son être comme une pestilence ravageuse.

Absorbé par ces moroses réflexions, Milo l'entendit se rapprocher subrepticement, mais ne put retenir un tressaillement de stupéfaction lorsqu'il sentit le dos de sa main délicieusement fraiche lui effleurer tendrement le front. Le contraste entre sa peau dévorée par des langues feu et celle de son compagnon parcourue par la froideur du marbre était à l'image même de leur relation. Lui fougueux, de nature impulsive, lui attrocement raisonnable, immobilisé par le carcan de la discipline. Il avait certainement du se faire violence pour oser un contact aussi intime, quoique assez bref. Tandis que Camus s'installait avec légèreté sur le bord du lit et reposait ses mains sur ses genoux, sa voix prit les intonations d'une mère qui désire bercer son petit enfant :

-"Notre position exige une dévotion totale et sans réserve Milo! J'espère que tu en as conscience!"

Surpris par la douceur innacoutumée de son ton, Milo s'ébroua, comme s'il s'éveillait d'un mauvais rêve et rétorqua d'une voix rendue douloureusement rauque à ses oreilles.

-"Oui! Ne crains rien Camus, je sais quels sont mes devoirs envers la déesse. Un jour je deviendrai son bras armé et on ne trouvera pas plus loyal compagnon à travers tout le sanctuaire.

-Notre vie ne nous appartient pas, tu sais; tu sers la glorieuse et bienveillante Athena et ses priorités doivent être tiennes! Nous ne sommes plus et nous ne redeviendrons jamais des enfants ordinaires... Nous nous devons de lui appartenir corps et âmes! expliqua t-il, alorsqu'une pointe de fanatisme transperçait l'atmosphère.

-Moi-même je suis adepte d'Athena! Il est donc vain d'essayer d'allumer la flamme de la vrai foi en moi Camus... ", déclara sollenellement l'adolescent tout en ravalant sa peine. Son interlocuteur le regarda d'un oeil pénétrant et poursuivit visiblement satisfait :

-"J'en suis heureux, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Pour ma part, je me sens prêt à lui dédier le bien le plus précieux qui soit en ma possession : ma vie!"

Le fatras de ses pensées provoqué par les propos dévotieux, quasi passionnés de cet apprenti chevalier plongea Milo dans un abîme de perplexité. Il était tellement désarçonné par cet orateur véhément qu'il en demeura coi durant un long moment. Non que sa piété fut moindre, mais simplement différente. Il n'imaginait même pas que la déesse puisse exiger un tel renoncement aux choses terrestres. Par ailleurs, il ne pouvait envisager sereinement, contrairement à Camus, de mourir sans espoir d'un avenir plus radieux. Il ne se résignerait jamais plonger dans l'antre obscure de sa sépulture sans pleurer la perte du regard si pur de son secret amour. Non seulement Milo révérait sa déesse, mais il vénérait également la terre nourricière qui l'avait acceuillit mieux que quiconque en son sein. Une terre procréatrice qui présidait les générations, une terre qui ne connaissait pas l'exclusion, une terre, mère de la race humaine, mais aussi de l'espèce animale et du monde végétal. Plus grave encore, il aimait profondément ce tout jeune homme qui lui faisait face et la lumière miraculeuse des impossibles rêves que lui révélait parcimonieusement le soleil de sa présence. Et pour lui, il n'existait pas de sentiments meilleurs. Son amour était assurément la vertu prééminente chère et indispensable à son coeur. S'il en avait été autrement, il se serait laissé dépérir depuis longtemps.

Camus tenta maladroitement de meubler le lourd silence qui venait de s'installer entre eux :

-" Nous aurons bientôt l'occasion de mesurer nos progès! promit-il.

-Quand? murmura tristement Milo dans un souffle quasi inaudible.

-Ca! Seule Athena le sait! Il se peut que cela prenne du temps... le prévint-il, troublé par la détresse latente de son condisciple.

-Si cela peut te rendre heureux, j'apprendrai la patience Camus.

-Je savais bien que tu finirais par comprendre. De toutes les manières, plus mon départ sera précipité, plus rapide sera mon retour.

-Ta logique est imparable, en sage avisé que tu es! irronisa amèrement l'adolescent.

-Ne te moque pas Milo! Tu sais bien que notre formation est chronophage. Et puis, tu ne seras pas seul. Saga et Aiola restent eux aussi et ils t'apprécient tout autant que moi.

-Cesse d'essayer de me consoler, je ne suis plus un enfant!

-Ni encore un homme...

-C'est vrai! Je ne m'en cache pas! Tu me manqueras, c'est tout...et c'est déjà bien suffisant.

-Je ne veux pas te quitter alors que tu es fâché!

-Je ne le suis pas! Je suis juste peiné! Je ne connais pas la vie sans toi au sanctuaire.

-Tu apprendras et tu verras que cela ne boulversera pas ton existence outre-mesure.

-Puisses-tu dire vrai!" fit Milo peu convaincu.

Prit d'une brusque impulsion, l'adolescent s'empara des doigts fins de Camus et les leva à ses lèvres pour les baiser chastement un par un. Il sentit ce dernier se crisper, mais il les tenait fermement, ôtant toute possibilité de dérobade à son aimé. Il n'était pas prêt de lui lacher la main. Sa peau nacrée avait la finesse et la douceur d'une pélicule de givre. Il pouvait presque voir le sang affluer dans ses veines si délicates. Dans son esprit, Milo venait, par ce geste, de le revendiquer comme sien et lorsqu'il reviendrait, il ferait valoir ses droits sur son coeur. Peu soucieux de savoir si Camus avait saisi toute la portée de cette offrande aphone, Milo lui glissa affectueusement au creux de l'oreille :

-"Voilà pour t'accompagner dans ton périlleux voyage... Voilà pour te donner la force nécessaire à l'accomplissement de ta tache...Voilà pour hâter ton retour...mon ami..."

Il savait en son fort intérieur qu'il n'aurait plus l'occasion de voir Camus avant son départ. Si Caleb demeurait en retrait, s'il s'abstenait de s'immiscer dans la conversation, il n'en avait pas moins observé attentivement son jeune élève. Il n'était pas dupe et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour priver cet enfant adorable de sa seule joie, de son unique bouffée d'oxygène. Mais, cela lui était égal, son ignoble maître pouvait s'acharner sur sa carcasse comme un charognard, il conserverait ce noble sentiment qu'un amour innocent demeurait à jamais inébranlable. En cet instant la souffrance était tellement profondément ancrée en son âme, qu'il ne redoutait plus les sarcasmes et les assauts de cet être odieux. Que pouvait-il lui faire subir de pire que la perte de cet être cher à son coeur? Il allait être amputé de la meilleure partie de lui-même. Il s'apprêtait à vivre dans l'attente d'une greffe bien trop lente. Il n'avait qu'une crainte : que sa moitié ne soit plus compatible et de faire un violent rejet malgré lui. Accablé de chagrin, il dessera lentement sa prise, puis libéra tout à fait la main de porcelaine de son piège de chair. De cette manière symbolique, il lui accordait son aval quant à sa difficile décision. Il acceptait, la mort dans l'âme, que son petit lutin pâle prenne son envol et s'épanouisse dans ces contrées lointaines. Sous le coup d'une gêne extrême, Camus tourna la tête et fixa curieusement Caleb tout en se mordant furieusement la lèvre inférieure :

-"Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Veuillez me pardonner de m'être intoduit dans votre demeure sans votre permission... Mais, je désirai voir par mes propres yeux l'évolution de l'état de santé de Milo.

Aux oubliettes son superbe aplomb, Camus parlait à présent d'une voix voilée par la brume délétère de la circonspection.

Puis s'adressant discrètement à son ami :

-"Tu sais quels sont mes horaires d'entraînements, alors n'hésites pas à me rejoindre une fois ceux-ci achevés. On pourra parler plus longuement. En attendant, continues de te reposer et manges! A force de bavarder, tu vas laisser ton plateau refroidir...

-Très bien, articula Milo avec peine, sa langue étant comme engourdie. Faisons comme tu dis.

-Au revoir mon ami et portes toi bien!

-Au revoir Camus, puisses-tu trouver ce que tu cherches!" conclua-t-il d'une voix qui semblait provenir d'outre-tombe.

Après lui avoir adressé un dernier sourire timide, presque instinctif, le futur chevalier des glaces, se leva, puis s'écarta de lui pour rejoindre la sortie. Au moment de franchir le seuil, le jeune homme ralentit le pas et se tourna à moitié vers son ami. Mais pour une raison qu'il ne parvint pas à s'expliquer, la douleur était trop importante. Alors le jeune Camus se raidit et partit définitivement vers son merveilleux monde de lumière. Milo n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement pour l'en dissuader, l'en empêcher ; pas plus, qu'il ne tenta de le retenir par de vaines paroles. Ce n'est que lorsque l'ombre de sa frêle silhouette disparut de son champ de vision qu'il se leva précipitemment, décrocha sa chemise la plus propre et l'enfila à la hâte dans le seul but de dissimuler ses bandages. Chancelant, à son grand dam, il ne put faire autrement que de passer devant Caleb. Le regard malveillant, un rictus dédaigneux s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres, ce dernier agrippa son bras au passage pour le stopper dans sa course effreinée. Il en profita pour incruster sadiquement l'emprunte de ses ongles vénéneux dans la chair tendre de l'enfance. Le sang de Milo se mit alors à pulser désagréablement à ses oreilles, scandant inlassablement :"il s'éloigne, il s'éloigne, il s'éloigne..." De plus, il avait la nette impression que son corps tout entier vacillait et que le sol, soudainement meuble, transformé en sables mouvants, cherchait désespérément à l'engloutir. Paniqué, il se mit à ruer, se cabrer tel un animal sauvage souillé par la main de l'homme moderne et finit, essoufflé, par parvenir à dégager son bras. Titubant, il se dirigea prestement vers le l'extérieur. Désormais debout sur le perron, en équilibre instable, prenant appui sur une colonne porteuse, il hurla son nom, une fois; une douloureuse et unique fois, ses lèvres émirent ce son dispensateur de vie, le confiant au bon soin du vent malin :

"-Camus!..."

A quelques mètres de là, sur la terre battue du sentier, l'interressé se figea. Il avait entendu l'appel déchirant de son ami. Il tourna délicatement la tête afin de jeter un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. Milo eut alors l'impression que le soleil se levait pour lui dans le ciel. Ombre fidèle de ce seigneur flamboyant, il sentait son âme se réchauffer à la chaleur de ses rayons. Camus leva lentement le bras et lui adressa un petit signe de la main, puis poursuivit sereinement son chemin. Le petit Grec, le sourire au bord des larmes, se contenta de le regarder s'éloigner lentement, lentement, lentement... de son monde, de sa vie, là, sous l'arc triomphale des arbres aux fûts majestueux. Subjugué par la délicatesse de cet être à la beauté inhumaine, Milo contempla tout son saoul sa longue chevelure chatoyante où se mélaient si harmonieusement les couleurs du ciel et de la mer. Les rayons inclinés du soleil, qui parvenaient à percer le temple céleste de cette végétation foisonnante, auréolaient le dessus de sa tête, lui conférant un éclat éblouissant, de telle sorte que Milo aurait pu jurer que l'or pur ruisselait le long de son dos. De minuscules insectes semblaient être entrés en suspent dans cette clarté comme frappés par la grâce de ce délicieux enfant. L'astre du jour en personne semblait vouloir lui rendre hommage en irrisant sa peau diaphane de milliers de reflets scintillants. Milo emplit son âme de cette vision merveilleuse car, pour lui, regarder ce chef d'oeuvre de la nature équivalait à ouvrir son coeur aux cieux. Et comme le voulait la trame de cette tragique histoire, l'impressionnant enchevêtrement de branches et de ramures de la colline le déroba à son regard éperdu. Il resta quelques instants de plus à scruter frénétiquement les feuillages frissonants, jusqu'à s'en faire mal aux yeux, espérant... espérant...Que pouvait-il bien espérer au juste? Rien, certainement...

Milo entendit le ventail de la lourde porte de l'entrée pivoter sur ses gonds, grinçant sinistrement. Mais, il ne sursauta pas à ce son anonciateur de représailles, tout obnubilé qu'il était par le vide naissant qui s'épanouissait insidieusement en son âme. Il sentait bel et bien le regard maléfique que son maître dardait sur lui, mais il n'en avait cure. Les yeux étrangement fixes, pétrifié, il respirait par à-coups. Le sang s'était totalement retiré de son beau visage, le laissant livide comme la cendre. Une violente nausée le fit chavirer au point qu'il dut s'asseoir sur la première marche pour ne pas s'écrouler. Des points blancs dansaient folement devant ses yeux comme autant de flocons de neige tandis qu'une suée froide le recouvrait. Interdit et tremblant, d'une voix affreuse tendue, il avoua à Caleb :

-"Je ne me sens pas bien... Je crois que je vais m'effondr..."

Avant de pouvoir terminer sa phrase, Milo sombra dans la gueule dévorante du néant. Les ténèbres l'embrassèrent étroitement, l'emprisonnant dans son ère glacière. Il eut tout juste conscience du contact de deux mains puissantes sur son corps meurtri qui le saisirent sans ménagement pour le soulever à demi.

Le petit Grec reprit abruptement connaissance. Un mince filet de sang coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres jusqu'à sa poitrine. En effet, son cruel tourmenteur avait entrepris de l'arracher au monde de l'obscurité et du silence à grands coups de gifles. La tête projetée sur le côté, Milo dévoila lentement deux prunelles vides de toute émotion; elles étaient froides comme si des cailloux eussent été enchâssés dans ses orbites. Déposé sur le linge immaculé de sa couche, il se fichait bien que de nouvelles plaies viennent orner son corps injurié. Si quelqu'un l'avait aperçu en cet instant, il aurait pris peur; il aurait certainement songé que le jeune hellène avait succombé à ses blessures. Il avait tout l'attrait d'un cadavre sur son linceul. C'est alors qu'il tendit ses belles mains de supplicié pour se retenir au châlit en acier et qu'il se hissa péniblement à la seule force des bras pour s'asseoir sur son séant. Il essuya farouchement le liquide rubis qui perlait sur son menton du dos de la main et défia Caleb du regard. Mais les muscles de l'abjecte guerrier se détendirent brusquement et il se contenta de saisir une bourse pleine de fioles. Ce dernier daigna lui adresser la parole d'un ton rogue :

-"Plus impressionnable qu'une fillette!... Tu aurais pu m'éviter tes sensibleries! Pour qui tu me fais passer? Je te le demande! Pour un maître qui encourage son disciple dans la voie de la faiblesse?

-Je ne suis pas un lâche! fit Milo en soutenant sans ciller le regard cruel de son maître.

-Ah oui? Alors comment expliques-tu la scène à laquelle je viens d'assister?

-Ceci n'a rien à voir avec ma fonction d'apprenti. Je venais juste d'apprendre le départ imminent de mon meilleur ami!

-Ah? Parceque tu as des amis toi?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas!" rétorqua Milo en haussant le ton. Il en avait assez de n'être que la bouche que l'on enterre, condamné à se taire. Une lueur étrange s'alluma dans les yeux clairs de Caleb et les prémisses d'un sourire flotta aux coins de ses lèvres :

-"Aurais-je touché un point sensible? Se pourrait-il que le départ de Camus t'anéantisse plus qu'il ne le devrait? interrogea-t-il sardonique.

-Non..., mentit courageusement le petit Grec.

-On verra ça... Ton esprit finira bien par s'endurcir! En attendant, retire ta chemise que je puisse te soigner. A cause de tes frasques, le Grand Pope se méfie de moi. Si tu n'as pas repris l'entraînement d'ici quelques jours, on va s'attirer des ennuis. Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de te ravauder rapidement. Prépare toi à souffrir car le tissu hadère à tes blessures...Prêt??"

Milo acquiesça de mauvais gré. Il prit une dernière inspiration, profonde et apaisante, tandis que Caleb, soudainement concentré, déroulait les bandes d'étoffe avec lesquelles il avait enveloppé consciencieusement son buste. Alors qu'il retirait le bandage de lin, maculé d'empreintes sanglantes, Milo se mit à gémir doucement autant sous l'emprise de la douleur que du chagrin. Sans tressaillir, il examina ostensiblement les zones meurtries au niveau de son thorax. Il sonda précautionneusement le pourtour de ses plaies en passant l'extrémité de ses doigts sur les tuméfactions. Sa peau était encore rouge et enflée, mais aucunement enflammée. Il constata avec soulagement que ses blessures avaient un aspect sain. Puis, sa chair se changea en glaise pétrifiée car les gestes de Caleb avait une douceur dont il l'aurait cru incapable. Il avait entrepris de nettoyer son buste à grande eau et il répéta cette procédure plusieurs fois de suite. L'homme qui le guillotinait chaque jour un peu plus lui prodiguait des soins et cela suffisait à le plonger dans des abysses de confusion. Milo ne savait que penser face à ce revirement de situation, alors il garda le silence et le laissa faire. Il n'avait jamais eu de moment aussi privilégié en compagnie de son maître et il se demandait combien de minutes, de secondes, cela allait durer. Son aîné lui appliqua délicatement un baume de sa confection, puis le recouvrit d'une compresse de feuilles. Malgré quelques picotements, l'adolescent savoura la sensation de fraîcheur que lui procurait l'étrange mixture. Les yeux mis-clos, il soupira d'aise. Une fois le pansement terminé, il se força à introduire dans sa bouche quelques cuillerées de potage, sous l'oeil critique de l'homme minéral au coeur de pierre, en faisant, pour avaler, des efforts considérables qui le déchiraient tout. Dès la fin de ce frugal repas, sans un mot, le chevalier d'or du Scorpion réunit ses affaires, ramassa le plateau et ses reliques, puis s'éclipsa. Une fois seul, Milo s'allongea et adressa intérieurements de sincères remerciements au Grand-Pope qui avait réussi le tour de force d'apaiser les tentions entre lui et son maître. Pour combien de temps? Peu lui importait, tant que cela lui évitait de cumuler les soucis! Il était tellement fatigué de tout... Il ne désirait qu'une chose, trouver le repos...et ne plus penser... Il était las de son tourment, las de chercher sa place, las de cette sensation de vide et de solitude, du sentiment que sa vie n'avait aucun sens.

* * *

-Milo n'avait pas quitté son lit depuis plus de quatre jours, il se sentait indéniablement mieux physiquement, même si la mélancolie s'accrochait à lui comme un frère siamois. Pour ajouter à cette amélioration, Caleb n'avait pas osé lever la main sur lui durant tout ce laps de temps. Mais le jeune Milo ne se leurrait pas. Il avait conscience de la haine viscérale de Caleb à son égard. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, pourtant son aîné ne semblait avoir d'autre dessein que de briser l'enfant candide qui vivait en lui.

Il était impatient de reprendre l'entraînement et de revoir la lumière du jour. Il avait hâte de sentir l'air chaud de Grèce souffler sur sa peau mâte; hâte de revoir ses camarades et de se mêler à eux ; hâte de parler à Camus, si son maître ne s'attachait pas de trop à chacun de ses pas. Plein d'entrain, il bondit de son lit et partit faire ses ablutions quotidiennes. Il pourrait bientôt revêtir autre chose que cette tunique au tissu rêche et attrocement couvrant. La cyanose persistait, mais son dos avait étonnement bien cicatrisé. Aujourd'hui Caleb était absent et il comptait bien en profiter. Le Grand-Pope l'avait envoyé en mission pour quelques temps. Quel bonheur! Sa nature profonde pouvait refaire surface! Il enfila ses sandales avec empressement et rejoignit le réfectoire au pas de charge. Au loin, sur le chemin, l'adolescent aperçut une forme humaine qui avançait; un sourire radieux illuminant sa physionomie, il accélera la cadence et partit à sa poursuite à travers les fougères verdoyantes. Il se rapprocha discrètement, tel un jeune louvetau en chasse, et ce qu'il vit confirma son intuition. Sa proie n'avait aucunement conscience de ce qui se tramait dans son dos tout occupé qu'il était à faire autant de bruits qu'un troupeau de buffles dans un sous-bois. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas, dissimulé derrière un tronc épais. A l'affût, il tendit le cou et observa, visiblement amusé, Aiola passer devant lui sans même le réaliser. La tentation devenait vraiment trop forte, Milo avait une envie furieuse de se jouer de lui, de le tourmenter un peu. Alors il se précipita et grimpa aussi agilement qu'un écureuil le long d'un arbre. Il attendit patiemment que son ami arrive à sa hauteur, se réjouissant comme un sal gosse du mauvais tour qu'il allait lui jouer. Il banda ses muscles et au moment où Aiola allait le dépasser, Milo lacha prise et jaillit comme un diable de sa boîte, presque sur lui :

-" Bonjour! jappa-t-il comme un chien fou, et son condisciple poussa un hurlement de terreur, avant de s'effondrer peu élégamment au sol.

-Ca va pas non de me faire des frayeurs pareilles! fit-il d'une voix stridente."

Milo afficha un sourire satisfait de lui même, vaguement supérieur :

-"Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Le répéter au Grand-Pope? Poltron!

-Retire ça tout de suite!

-Poltron, poltron, poltron, poltron, polt...naaaan...laisse moi! cria un Milo hilare, tout en prenant ses jambes à son cou.

Ils déboulèrent devant le bâtiment dans un nuage de poussière. Les autres purent contempler, les yeux ronds comme des billes, un Aiola furieux, cramponné au dos de son ami tout en lui mordillant rageusement l'oreille droite et un Milo couinant, mi contri, mi mort de rire :

-"Vous êtes irrécupérables! remarqua Saga, désolé.

-C'est lui qui a commencé! tenta de se justifier gauchement le futur Saint du lion.

-Tu as vraiment les réactions d'un petit enfant! rétorqua Milo en se donnant un air supérieur.

-Rrrrrrrrrr... Tu pourrais pas te trouver une autre victime et me ficher la paix, scorpion de malheur?

-Nan!

-Pourquoi?

-Parceque!

-C'est pas une réponse ça!

-Ah bon?

-Vais t'étriper! Te hacer menu, menu... et te donner à bouffer à mon chien!

-T'as pas de chien d'abord!

-Tu m'ééénerves!!

-Moi aussi je t'aime!

-C'est pas bientôt terminé vos histoires? Tu vois bien qu'il essaie de te faire tourner en bourrique. Si tu ne sais pas pourquoi il s'acharne exclusivement sur toi, moi je vais te le dire! Tu es le seul, tu m'entends bien jeune homme, le seul à être assez idiot pour démarrer au quart de tour!" fit un Saga excédé par ces gamineries.

Les deux adolescents, faussement calmés, rejoignirent leurs places respectives, tout en se donnant sournoisement des petits coups de coude :

-"Tient! Milo! A nouveau de retour et en pleine forme à ce que je vois! claironna Aldébaran.

-Eh oui!

-Tu parles! Il en profite pour se la couler douce. Son maître est parti hier au soir en mission, remarqua, peu charitablement, Aiola.

-Eh! Je suis encore convalescent! protesta Milo.

-On a eu de tes nouvelles par l'intermédiaire de Camus. C'est le seul qui a su contourner le barrage de ton maître. Faut bien avouer qu'il n'a pas l'air commode, expliqua le futur Saint du taureau.

-Il me fait froid dans le dos! ajouta Mu.

-N'exagérez pas non plus!", les réprimenda Saga.

Plein d'espoir, Milo jeta un bref coup d'oeil circulaire et se rembrunit. Pas de trace de Camus. Se renfrognant, il grommela :

-" Où est passé Camus?

-Il prépare son départ en Sibérie. La date a été avançée, répondit Mu, désolé.

-Quoi?

-On ne sait pas pour quelle raison, ajouta le jeune Atlante.

-Il part quand?, se renseigna Milo boulversé.

-Dans deux jours.

-Eh! Je sais qu'il va te manquer, mais je suis là moi! Je reste avec toi. On s'amuse bien ensemble, non?, tenta de le consoler Aiola.

-Tu as raison..."

Milo se gratta le haut du crâne pour se donner une contenance et continua la conversation comme si de rien n'était. A la fin du repas, il accompagna Aiola et Saga aux arènes. L'air y était insupportablement lourd et la chaleur particulièrement forte. Se laissant choir sur le gradin le plus bas, il observa les efforts considérables fournis par son jeune ami pour ne serait-ce qu'effleurer le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux. A ce moment là , il décida qu'il ne reverrait pas Camus avant son départ. Il ne supporterait pas de lui faire ses adieux. Il ne voulait pas s'effondrer une fois de plus devant lui. Il fallait qu'il devienne courageux pour lui. Le regard dans le vague, il venait de prendre la deuxième décision la plus importante de son existence.

* * *

-Un jeune adolescent se frayait un passage parmi les touffes d'herbe haute et de thym sauvage pour rejoindre le bord de la falaise. Le dais admirable du ciel, couleur d'aigues-marines, était inondé de clarté, purifié par le souffle vif et frais des alizés. Ses longs cheveux azuréens, balayés par le vent, miroitaient magnifiquement le long de son dos. Il s'avança comme un possédé jusqu'à l'extrémité du talus et, rompu, se laissa tomber sur le sol. La mer s'étendait sous son regard émerveillé, étincelante et polie, sous les grands jets dorés qui la caressaient, son doux murmure était infiniment paisible et reposant. Son chant avait le don d'apaiser le trouble des sentiments du petit Milo. Cette proximité avec le monde marin, si différent de l'air vicié des arènes, avait pour effet de le tirer provisoirement du bourbier de son découragement. En ce lieu privilégier, Milo pouvait évoquer sereinement dans sa mémoire ces années où il parcourait librement son univers. Il en avait passé des après-midis entières, toutes aussi pleines de quiètude, à écouter le langage sibyllin de la mer, à y admirer les reflets bleus et argents des cieux. Une violente nostalgie de son enfance l'envahit et le prit aux tripes. Mais, ce jour était différent. Il venait pour adresser ses derniers voeux de bonheur à son meilleur ami. Des giflées d'embrun venaient détremper sa chevelure, si bien qu'il avait la sensation que des baguettes iodées frappaient le tendre velouté de ses joues. Il paraissait fasciné par l'écume des vagues qui se brisait sur les rochers. De ce point de vue, ses prunelles pouvaient jouir de toute l'immensité de ce paysage. Il enfouit son visage entre ses mains fines et attendit l'heure fatidique.

Le moment venu, il releva la tête et observa. Puis, son regard s'accrocha à un somptueux navire à la voilure blanche que le vent gonflait doucement. Les voiles se tendaient en avant comme des ailes de mouettes qui l'emportaient loin, très loin..., au-delà de la ligne d'horizon. Si seulement son âme pouvait s'attacher à ce grand mât et voguer indéfiniment vers le large! Il avait tout de l'ange déchu qui a quitté les sentiers du paradis. Lui qui, autrefois, vivait au jour le jour et se glorifiait d'échapper à toutes entraves; lui qui avait résolu de ne supporter aucun lien, se trouvait captif d'un seul homme, d'un seul coeur. Cette belle détermination s'était complètement effritée. Monta alors de ses lèvres les volutes argentées d'une prière ardente pour les années à venir. Des mots magiques que recueillit avec bonheur l'ether des cieux :

-"Faites que je n'ai jamais à déplorer la fuite de mes souvenirs; que malgré la séparation par le temps et l'espace, il ne m'oublie point. Faites qu'à son retour, je sâches encore qui il est et qui je suis. Faites que je puisses encore dessiner les contours de son visage en mon coeur. Faites que je ne deviennes jamais pour lui un pâle reflet d'un être qui ne fût pas. Faites que l'on ne se perde jamais l'un pour l'autre que ce soit dans nos âmes ou dans le monde..."

En Milo un feu brûlait de tout son éclat et il murmura tendrement :

-"Puisse les flammes du brasier qui me dévore tout entier, éclairer le chemin de ton retour et te mener en la demeure de mon coeur..." Ils allaient être séparés par la mer et les vastes étendues nordiques et il se demendait comment il allait pouvoir supporter cela. Lorsque le bateau fût hors de vue, il se blottit sur le tapis de verdure et se mit à sangloter, se laissant bercer par le souffle tiède du vent. Comment apprivoiser une telle douleur? Le temps fera-t-il son oeuvre? Epuisé, il se mit bientôt à somnoler.

C'est là qu'il le découvrit, tout recroquevillé, en position foetale, dans une attitude ingénue des plus touchantes. La lueur du soleil projetait l'ombre de ses cils sur ses joues doucement éclairées; il était si délicieux ainsi que Saga n'eut pas le coeur de le déranger. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes dans une expression d'abandon total qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il faisait d'amusantes petites bulles à chacune de ses respirations. Son visage enfantin, couronné par sa belle crinière sauvage, était marbrées par les larmes. Le chevalier des Gémeaux en resta frappé de stupéfaction. Il se rapprocha et déposa délicatement la paume de sa main à l'emplacement du coeur de l'enfant. Il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts ses battements ainsi que les halètements de sa poitrine. L'adolescent émit un son plaintif dans son sommeil et s'agita faiblement. Saga savait pourquoi il se trouvait là et il avait promis solenellement à Camus de veiller sur le petit Grec. Voilà la raison de sa présence. Mais, maintenant qu'il se trouvait là, il se sentait anormalement attendrit par la détresse de l'adolescent. Qui aurait pu croire que ce petit chenapan était capable de tant de profondeur? Par moments, il n'était pas certain d'être capable d'éprouver de la sympathie pour lui...Et à d'autres, il se sentait violemment attiré vers lui et sa joie de vivre... Et maintenant, il avait une envie furieuse de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui murmurer des mots de réconfort. Le petit Grec n'en avait pas conscience, mais il était une énigme pour le Saint d'or. Soudain, il posa ses yeux horrifiés sur le torse de Milo à l'endroit précis où sa tunique entrouverte laissait appercevoir des ecchymoses d'un bleu choquant sur la jeunesse de sa peau. D'une main impérieuse, il souleva le tissu, pour l'examiner plus attentivement et constater que l'ensemble de son tronc était tout contusionné. Brusquement il sentit une petite main lui agripper le poignet fiévreusement. Le visage du jeune hellène étincelait d'une passion instantanée et impétueuse. D'un geste nerveux, il repoussa son aîné et réajusta sa tunique. Il lui en voulait d'avoir découvert l'un de ses secrets. Boulversé, Saga l'exhorta à parler :

-"Qui a osé te faire ça? Et ne me dis pas que c'est du à une mauvaise chute, je sais reconnaître l'oeuvre de la main de l'homme!"

Milo, la bouche scellé, luttait désespérément contre une folle envie de tout lui raconter, de s'épancher enfin. Saga ne l'avait jamais regardé avec autant de bonté. De plus, le départ de Camus l'avait fragilisé. Il semblait plier sous le joug d'un chagrin et d'un dégoût de lui excessifs. Le Gémeau qui faisait preuve d'une clairvoyance étrange, poursuivit sans le brusquer :

-"C'est ton maître, n'est-ce pas?"

Milo acquiesca d'un cillement de paupières. Avec une désolation confondante, Saga scruta les trait de son visage. Le petit Grec dodelinait involontairement la tête et à ce spectacle, le coeur de Saga se brisa. Il aposa sa main droite sur sa nuque et l'attira doucement contre lui pour lui permettre de nicher sa tête au creux de son épaule. La fontaine de larmes que Milo avait cru tari, se mit à déverser ses flots de nouveau. Le corps secoué de spasmes, il s'écria :

-"Personne ne doit le savoir! Il m'achèvera autrement... Il fera du mal à toutes les personnes que j'aime...J'ai tellement honte...

-Je ne comprends pas! Pourquoi te fait-il subir de telles choses? Il n'a aucune excuse! Il va falloir que tu trouves le courage de tout révèler au Grand-Pope!

-Non! Il s'est calmé! Il ne m'a pas touché depuis plus de cinq jours..., fit Milo affolé. Je t'implore à genoux! Ne dis rien! Et puis, si tu le racontes à qui que ce soit, je m'enfuirai...

-Ne dis pas de bêtise!, dit Saga en resserant son étreinte. Si cela peut te rassurer, je me contenterai de demander au Grand-Pope de surveiller étroitement les agissements de Caleb.

-Merci! Merci de tout mon coeur Saga..."

* * *

-Cela faisait plus de trois ans que cette scène s'était déroulée. Trois longues années. Depuis, ce jour ci, Caleb n'avait presque plus jamais porté atteinte à l'intégrité physique de son élève. De toutes les façons, le jeune Grec s'était extrêmement bien développé avait atteint une taille plus qu'honorable pour un garçon de son âge. Il était devenu assidu et consciencieux à la tâche, se déplaçant parfois pour complèter sa formation juqu'à l'île de Milos. Il sillonait souvent le sanctuaire en compagnie de ses deux accolites : Aiola et Aldaberan. Il avait acquis une popularité sans précédent parmis les jeunes apprentis. Ses frasques faisaient le tour de l'enceinte sacrée et lui attiraient toutes les sympathies. Cette matinée était particulière, il s'agissait du huit novembre, jour anniversaire de sa naissance, mais également jour de l'affrontement. En effet, à seize ans révolu, il avait enfin la possibilité de lancer le Défi suprême à son maître pour tenter de lui ravir son titre de Saint d'or du Scorpion. Le combat qui se préparait allait s'avérer d'une telle ampleur qu'il ne pouvait qu'éprouver un mélange d'impatience et de crainte. Impatience, pour ce qui était de se venger de l'odieux Caleb; crainte, car il savait que son accession au statut de chevalier d'or se ferait dans la douleur. Déception ou triomphe, il étreindrait l'une ou l'autre avant le coucher du soleil.

C'est l'allure fière et conquérante qu'il investit les lieux du combat. Caleb l'attendait au centre de l'arène, toujours aussi présomptueux, le buste redressé fièrement et les bras croisés farouchement sur sa large poitrine. Milo refoula ses appréhensions, serra rageusement les poings et se composa un masque d'apparente nonchalence. L'expression de son visage était aussi figée que la pierre immuable des gradins. A sa vue, le chien de chevalier afficha un sourire moqueur de mépris et aboya sardonique:

-"J'ai appris que tu briguais la fonction de chevalier d'or jeune Milo! J'espère que tu n'attends pas trop de ce face à face! Tu ne sera jamais un protecteur d'Athéna! Jamais je ne laisserai un crétin aussi pitoyable que toi revêtir l'armure sacrée!"

A ces mots blessants, une sombre colère tourbillona devant les yeux de Milo comme un essaim de guêpes. Il se remémora toutes ces années de vexations, de douleurs, d'humiliations en tout genre et se jura de lui faire ravaler son affreux sourire. Piqué par l'aiguillon de la rancune, il hurla d'une voix tonitruante son nom et l'entendit raisonner dans l'arène comme un défi lancé à la face du monde :

-"Caleb!!..."

Le jeune Hellène dévisagea gravement son adversaire, qui dardait sur lui un regard haineux, puis se concentra rapidement sur l'horreur que lui inspirait cet homme cruel et sur la façon délectable dont il allait le soumettre et le faire crier, à son tour, de douleur. Tous ses sens en alerte, Milo se sentait véritablement investi d'une énergie formidable et ce jusqu'aux bouts des doigts. C'était comme si de la lave en fusion s'était mise à déferler furieusement dans ses veines, emportant avec elle tous vestiges de son humanité. Il ouvrit la bouche, et un cri effroyable qui ressemblait au rugissement du fauve s'échappa de sa gorge. Caleb interpréta ceci comme le signal du départ des hostilités. Il tendit ses muscles de manière fulgurante et attendit patiemment le moment de la colision. Ce fut avec une rage grandissante, presque jubilatoire que Milo parcourus la distance qui le séparait de son ennemi. Oui! Parfaitement! Son ennemi! Un être abjecte qui ne méritait aucune pitié!

Il s'élança, déconcerté par sa soudaine vigueur. Il était la puissance faite homme, ainsi que le pur élan. Ses pieds ne semblaient plus vouloir toucher le sol. Les muscles bandés, il s'abattit sur son maître aussi brusquement que la foudre sur un chêne et qui le consume inéxorablement sous la caresse étrange de ses doigts ardents. Renversé par la violente ruade, l'air s'éjecta douloureusement des poumons de Caleb. Malgré le choc provoqué par l'impact, l'homme barbare parvint à se dégager de la pression qu'exerçait Milo sur son corps en plaquant ses pieds sur son torse et en l'envoyant voler par dessus sa tête. Souple comme un félin, l'adolescent roula sur le dos et bondit sur ses pieds pour lui faire à nouveau face. Son maître se releva prestement et eut-il à peine le temps de fronçer les sourcils, que Milo se ruait déjà sur lui comme une bête traquée. Le combat s'avérait beaucoup plus équilibré que Caleb ne l'escomptait et cette simple constatation le laissa ivre de rage. Ce pourrait-il que ce pleutre ait assez gagné en puissance et en célérité pour le terrasser? Impossible! Pas lui! Surtout pas lui! Il voulait juste le faire souffrir comme il l'avait fait souffrir! Mais certainement pas lui cèder sa place de chevalier! Pris au dépourvu, le Saint d'or mit quelques secondes précieuses à se ressaisir. Il pesta et lui lançant un regard furibond, il sauta sur lui, entamant un ballet fort périlleux. Devenu incontrôlable, il poussa un cri primal, se baissa promptement et frappa violemment. Milo encaissa vaillemment un gauche vif et puissant, juste au-dessus du ventre, propre à défoncer les boyaux de tout autre que lui. A cet instant, il ressentit une grande souffrance, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur ses sensations. Vif comme l'éclair, il passa à l'offensive. Malheureusement Caleb esquiva facilement son déluge de coups. Rassemblant ses forces, il pivota habilement et empoigna l'épaule gauche de Milo, provoquant un craquement sinistre. Ce dernier étouffa avec peine un gémissement de souffrance. Tout en le bousculant férocement, le chevalier passa l'une de ses jambes derrière le genoux gauche de l'apprenti afin de l'expédier séance tenante au sol. Projeté sur le dos, le jeune Grec hoqueta de surprise. Impitoyable, Caleb en profita pour lui enfoncer le pied dans la cage thoracique tout en pesant dessus de toute sa masse. Milo hurla. Il était à bout de souffle et à la dernière extrémité de la douleur, pourtant il ne capitula pas. Trempé de sueur, il frappa frénétiquement du tranchant de la main pour chasser ce pied qui le torturait, qui provoquait cette souffrance sourde. Voyant, l'inefficacité de sa tentative désespérée, il bascula son corps de toutes ses forces. Le souffle court, il se débâtit afin de se libérer de cette emprise et de se redresser. Caleb frémit de colère devant la résistance absurde de celui qu'il considérait comme un incapable. Soudain, la cosmo énergie de son disciple atteignit des paroxismes d'intensité. Milo parvint à canaliser sa force en songeant aux dernières paroles de Camus. Il ne voulait pas le décevoir, il l'aimait trop pour cela. La flamme de sa passion était intact après plus de trois ans de séparation. Porté par ce sentiment si pur, il s'ouvrit enfin au septième sens! Son infâme maître n'eût pas l'occasion d'adopter la posture de défense adéquate. Les assauts de l'adolescent était trop rapides et trop puissants. Submergé, ce dernier sentit l'odeur âcre du sang et un goût métallique se répandre dans sa bouche. Impossible... Tout bonnement mpossible... Et pourtant... cet être honni l'avait blessé. Milo allait payer très cher cet affront. De son aura irradia une rage inouïe :

-"Tu ne gagneras pas! Tu ne mérites pas mon armure! Tu n'es qu'un monstre qui m'a volé l'amour de ma vie! Meurs donc!"

En l'espace de quelques instants, le monde de Milo semblait avoir basculé dans le chaos. Hagard, il vît son maître se ruer sur lui, roulant des yeux déments. Il ne saisissait pas bien tout ce dont cet homme l'accusait. La suite se passa dans un déferlement de violence et de haine. Terrifié, Milo observa Caleb invoquer la force céleste de sa constellation et enflammer son cosmos de façon inquiétante. Pétrifié, il le vît prendre son élan pour lui envoyer son attaque la plus puissante : l'aiguille écarlate. Consterné, il constata que l'ongle de son index droit s'était transformé en dard et qu'un halo rouge luisait sinistrement tout autour. A la vitesse de la lumière, un rayon écarlate, fin et concentré en jaillit, fendant l'espace. Milo ne put l'éviter et il le sentit traverser son flanc gauche de part en part. C'était inconcevable! Son maître ne pouvait pas utiliser cette attaque dans un combat contre un simple disciple. Il ne pouvait vouloir sa mort. Profondément choquée par ses dures paroles et par cette enfreinte des lois célestes, les membres de l'adolescent furent pris de tremblements incoercibles. Son système nerveux commençait à être atteint. Il s'effondra, face contre terre. Caleb ne lui laissait même pas l'alternative de capituler comme le voulait la tradition des chevalier du Scorpion. Il s'agissait d'une exécution pure et simple! Milo se mordit cruellement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier d'épouvante. Des gouttes de sang pourpre se mirent à rouler sur son menton. La vue brouillée par la poussière et le sable, le coeur chaviré, le jeune Grec se mit à ramper sur le sol, obsédé par l'idée de se relever et de mourir digne, ainsi qu'il sied à un chevalier. Caleb éclata d'un rire d'alliéné :

-"Depuis le temps que j'attends cette occasion! Tu vois ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à un chevalier d'or! Imbécile! Je comprends que ta mère ait préféré mourir plutôt que de supporter plus longtemps ta vue!"

Ces mots âpres aux oreilles de l'adolescent, lui firent perdre pied. Une brume rouge devant les yeux, la peur n'avait plus guère de prise sur lui, et ce fut avec stupeur, une stupeur totale, qu'il découvrit tout à coup, que l'extrémité de son propre index rutilait d'un beau rouge pourpre. Au moment où les deux rayons écarlates se rencontrèrent, l'arène s'embrasa d'une lumière belle et mortelle. Milo ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : qu'il vienne et qu'il meurt; qu'il meurt ou qu'il le tue, mais qu'ils en finissent... Ivre de douleur, il parvint à répéter son attaque avec l'énergie du désespoir. Abruti, il reprit son souffle et tenta de calmer les convulsions qui secouaient son corps tout entier. Il ne savait combien de coups était parvenu à lui assèner Caleb. Une seule chose était sûre, le chevalier haletait anormalement, essayant de surmonter la souffrance provoquée par une multitude de petites plaies. Et puis, soudainement, incompréhensiblement Caleb s'écroula. A genoux, il contemplait son successeur, le sourire aux lèvres. Milo, sonné, s'abaissa à sa hauteur et son regard azuréen rivé au regard hivernal, il constata simplement :

-"J'ai gagné!"

Alors, le sourire de Caleb s'élargit encore plus et il lui répondit :

-"Non! C'est moi qui ait gagné!"

Interdi, Milo dévisagea silencieusement le bourreau de son enfance, qui était à l'agonie :

-"Tu es capable de haïr de toute ton âme...au point de tuer sans ciller... Tu feras un bon assassin...mon fils..."

Traumatisé, Milo vit la lumière s'éteindre peu à peu dans ses yeux. Cette découverte dépassait en horreur ses pirs cauchemars. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à cette extrémité, à un tel massacre? Tel un fleuve rompant ses digues, les larmes se déversèrent à flot sur ses joues. Il s'effondra, conscient de l'atrocité de son crime. Mais Caleb lui avait-il seulement laissé le choix? Etait-il condamné à la perdition éternelle? Ses nerfs durement éprouvés lachèrent et Milo se laissa aller au grés de sa douleur. Régnait une telle atmosphère de tragédie, il souffrait tellement le martyre, qu'il songea à renier sa déesse. Il était devenu hideux, monstrueux!

Lorsqu'il reviendra, il ne sera plus le même...

* * *

_Je voulais vous informer que je serai absente durant quelques semaines. Et voui! Je parts en vacances! En attendant mon retour, je vous fais de gros bisous!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou! Me revoilou! Et oui, pour votre plus grand plaisir...j'espère!_

_Je tiens à vous dire que j'ai été particulièrement touchée par vos messages, ainsi que de voir débarquer de nouveaux visages dans mon microcosme._

_Un merci particulier à Eros1 qui n'a pas hésité à me contacter pour m'encourager, ce, malgré une absence prolongée. J'ai énormément apprécié le petit geste de ce jeune homme adorable. J'ai hâte de lire la suite de son incroyable récit et de voir comment il s'y est pris pour mettre le gentil Shun en valeur..._

_Lion no Kalista, à la plume d'or et à la fidélité inébranlable... Un grand merci à toi._

_Lagrandeinconnue, au pseudo farfelu et à la gentillesse légendaire... Mille baisers de reconnaissance._

_Ni__acy_, _auteur prolifique et talentueux... J'ai essayé de suivre tes conseils, mais j'ai bien peur d'être incorrigible... Merci pour tes remarques avisées._

_M__illenium d'argent_, _ton enthousiasme m'a réchauffé le coeur. Je ne te connais pas encore en tant qu'auteur, mais je vais vite combler cette grave lacune. J'espère que cette suite particulièrement descriptive ne te décevra pas. Merci tout plein!_

_S__eiiruika_, _mon idôle..., comme tes écrits m'ont manqué durant ces vacances! Si je pouvai t'envoyer des roses à chacun de tes commentaires, je serai assez folle pour le faire... J'espère que tu avances bien dans l'écriture et avoir bientôt le plaisir de lire la suite de ton chef d'oeuvre! Merci infiniment._

_Camus scorpio_, la _belle autrice au grand coeur et à la sensibilité exacerbée... Quelle bonheur de constater que l'on traverse toujours cette merveilleuse aventure ensemble! Tes progrès sont incroyables et j'adore ton univers. MERCI!_

_The Disturbed AngeL_, _ravie de constater que nous partageons la même passion pour les destins obscures. J'ai tenté de répondre à ta juste remarque en allant frénétiquement à la ligne pour ce chapitre. Merci encore, je ne te le dirai jamais assez..._

_Hyoga dC_, _si ma mémoire ne flanche pas, j'ai déjà eu l'extrême plaisir de lire l'une de tes fics et son style était fluide, très agréable, un enchantement quoi! Je suis très heureuse que mon histoire ai attiré l'attention d'un écrivain de ta trampe. Je te baiserai bien les pieds tiens! (mdr)_

_Eternyti, ton mot de soutien ne pouvait pas me faire plus plaisir... De savoir que quelqu'un pense que l'on a mérité de se reposer, c'est jouissif! Merci pour ta générosité!_

_Scorpio-no-Caro_, _j'ai été stupéfaite de recevoir cette review de ta part. Je t'ai tellement lu et admiré (à l'époque je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait commenter, mea culpa!). Merci de tenir autant à ce Milo... Merci de lui permettre de vivre dans ton imagination...Merci de m'avoir poussé aux fesses si je puis dire (mdr). Merci d'écrire tout simplement!_

* * *

- Frémissant comme un supplicié, Milo ouvrit difficilement et lentement des paupières anormalement lourdes, quasi scellées par le sable et le sang coagulé qui les recouvraient. Sa vision fut d'abord aussi floue que si ses rétines étaient deux lentilles mal adaptées ou deux galaxies constellées par d'éblouissants éclats aux reflets rouges d'une violence et d'une beauté inouïe. Après maints clignements appuyés et forcés, son univers se stabilisa. Il pu enfin ajuster et focaliser son regard sur les choses qui l'environnaient.

Les derniers rayons du soleil fixés dans les yeux, il contempla, stupéfait et silencieux, non loin de là, une masse grotesque étalée en plein centre de l'arène. L'extrême ignominie de la situation ne lui revint en mémoire que très progressivement, au fur et à mesure qu'il apercevait diverses taches sombres et sinistres, sans cesse croissantes. Elles se répandaient sur le sol pour enfin se concentrer autour d'une carcasse inerte telle une gigantesque et hideuse marée pourpre, visqueuse désirant insidieusement engloutir son âme. Trop abasourdi et commotionné pour esquisser le moindre geste, il resta là, durant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, bouche bée, à fixer la dépouille de son maître. Il venait de réaliser abruptement l'ampleur de son crime et les conséquences désastreuses que celui-ci aurait sur sa vie.

Le monde autour de lui devint vague, toutes les lignes s'adoucirent sournoisement pour finir par s'estomper tout à fait: le sable, les particules de poussière, les blocs de pierre, les nuages, le bleu du ciel, tout se confondit dans son esprit et ne fit plus qu'un. Le temps avait suspendu son cours et son univers se résumait soudainement à un cadavre au visage hâve; à la chevelure terne, emmêlée; aux oripeaux crasseux et aux orbites atrocement creuses. Son coeur tendre bruit dans sa poitrine et il voulut se détourner, mais quelque chose le retenait si bien qu'il en fut incapable. Il était tiraillé entre le désir de fuir et celui de rester allonger indéfiniment sur ces sables, de simplement attendre que l'hiver l'emporte dans sa juste colère au repos

Les exhalaisons de haine et de mort qui irradiaient du sol infiltrait la substance du jeune hellène jusqu'à glacer ses os d'effroi et imprégner sa moelle d'horreur. Il roula son corps engourdi par la froidure sur le côté et ferma énergiquement les yeux. Il se serra plus fort dans ses bras afin de calmer les frissons qui le parcouraient. Son âme était saisie comme une plante imprudente par une glaciation insidieuse. Puis, il rouvrit ces yeux qui avaient perdus bien trop tôt leur naïve lumière et qui étaient désormais saturés de larmes amères. Le visage de Caleb si noble naguère était à présent meurtri et ensanglanté. Son haut front avait perdu de sa superbe ainsi que sa perpétuelle arrogance. Alors Milo se mit à songer que son nez fin et aquilin n'inspirerait plus jamais bruyamment pour marquer sa désapprobation. Il n'avait plus conscience du passage du temps et du monde qui l'entourait. Il ne su jamais combien de minutes il resta dans cette position infructueuse.

Une brusque bourrasque fit tournoyer la poussière à quelques pas de lui. Celle-ci eut pour effet de le tirer brutalement de sa contemplation morbide. Milo sursauta comme un dormeur réveillé en sursaut par une averse glacée. Et tandis qu'il se remémorait cet évènement insensé, s'instilla dans son coeur transi la certitude croissante qu'il n'était ni plus ni moins devenu qu'un monstre.

Le visage blême, les yeux dilatés par la circonspection, le malheureux jeune homme essaya péniblement de se redresser. Pour ce faire, il confia à ses bras roidis la totalité du poids de son corps. La poitrine douloureusement comprimée par l'atmosphère stérile de l'arène, il rampa lentement à genoux pour se retrouver devant l'homme qui avait hanté sa jeunesse. Sa bouche se tordit malgré lui en une grimace de révulsion et ses yeux s'emplirent d'une intense douleur. Milo tendit une main hésitante vers une chevelure aussi rebelle que la sienne et entreprit de la lisser doucement, amoureusement en arrière en murmurant tout du long une déchirante élégie.

S'affaissant, il étreint convulsivement son corps sans vie, baisant tendrement son front. La commissure de ses lèvres était d'un rouge choquant pour cet enfant, c'est pourquoi il l'essuya de sa manche. Ses yeux ouverts avaient la fixité de la pierre, c'est pourquoi il les fermi.

Cela accompli, il glissa délicatement sa main sous sa tête et l'embrassa plus étroitement. Il entreprit de le bercer longuement sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit de son coeur. Il enfouit sa figure dans son opulente chevelure et respira son odeur à pleins poumons. Il se délecta de ce parfum capiteux du trépas et de l'achèvement d'une ère délétère.

C'est alors qu'il sentit un liquide tiède et épais dégouliner sur son front et le long de ses joues comme si quelqu'un lui avait craché tout son mépris à la figure. Du sang coulait encore de ses plaies, se mêlant à la sueur poussiéreuse de ses tortures pour former le long de sa figure juvénile de longs filets crasseux. Stupéfait, il leva une main souillée afin d'essuyer sa peau couverte de gris et d'écarlate, puis il arrêta net cette impulsion choisissant de ne pas récuser l'accusation qui s'y était inscrite. La vue de son flanc gauche transpercé et des rigoles de sang qui lui barraient le visage, lui conférait l'aspect d'un prophète déchu, d'un homme qui avait trahi ses idéaux.

C'est alors qu'un cri strident, effroyable, s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Les traits convulsés, il s'effondra à genoux, plaquant fortement ses deux mains sur le sommet de son crâne se souciant peu que l'un de ses pairs le surprenne à hurler ainsi, d'une voix inhumaine, aigue et si ardente que s'en était douloureux pour ses cordes vocales. L'atmosphère s'emplit bientôt de ses plaintes, de ses gémissements et leur écho résonna avec passion dans le silence de l'arène. Il y avait désormais dans sa voix quelque chose que personne n'y avait jamais entendu : la démence.

Prosterné, il martelait rageusement la terre de ses poings. Pris d'une brusque impulsion, il saisit du sable blanc à pleines poignées et se les lança sur la tête. Ensuite il se frictionna éperdument les cheveux et les joues, jusqu'à s'en arracher la peau. Ecartelé entre une douleur broyante et une démence annihilante, il hurlait son abandon au soleil, interpellait inlassablement les éléments afin qu'ils soient témoins de son inexorable détresse. Cette litanie provenant des tréfonds de son âme était tout ce qu'il avait à offrir au vent en guise de tribu afin qu'il daigne recueillir sa supplique. Il lui pleurait que lui avait si mal, qu'il attendait son signal. Il exigeait des cieux de savoir pourquoi tant de haine à son égard, tant d'épreuves à traverser..., mais ni le souffle du chaos, ni l'astre de la renaissance ne daignèrent lui répondre. Pourtant, il devait bien savoir que jamais l'univers ne le faisait.

Epuisé, il se sentit soudainement prêt à abandonner la dépouille de son père à son sommeil définitif. Puisque son corps était prisonnier de cet enténèbrement honni, puisque ses yeux hivernaux avaient perdu leur éclat de folie, puisque la nuit l'avait volé à lui et perdu au delà de ses rêveries, puisque jamais il ne pourrait l'aimer par ici, puisque son innocence était morte avec lui, c'était libre qu'il entrevoyait de suivre son instinct de sauvagerie. De répondre simplement à ce désir fou de bouleverser quelque chose en lui... Pas pour redevenir cet enfant ingénu... Rien que pour changer l'existence... Plutôt en mal, mais ça n'avait aucune importance... Rien n'avait jamais eu de sens...De toute façon, tout était sale en ce bas monde et lui aussi.

Un brusque dégoût de son devenir l'envahit soudainement. Dominé par une envie irrépressible de vomir, il se releva péniblement. Regardant droit devant, il ressentit un imperceptible pincement d'estomac car il avait conscience qu'une fois le bout du chemin atteint, la véritable substance de sa vie future prendrait une forme insoupçonnée et redoutée.

Sous la splendeur de sa chair délicate, tout bon observateur aurait deviné l'incendie éperdu de son secret jardin. Mais personne ne se trouvait à ses côtés et il ne pouvait le reprocher à son entourage. N'avait-il pas fait délibérément le choix de suivre ce chemin de croix seul? Il en était ainsi et il en serait toujours ainsi. C'était une histoire entre lui et le monde. Pas d'intermédiaire... Pas de main tendue... Il s'était condamné à se relever le coeur esseulé, endeuillé et ce jusqu'à son dernier soupir.

Sa raison ne supporterait pas l'obscurité provoquée par l'ombre de la sépulture de son père. Il lui fallait fuir cette folie, cette aberration qu'était la mort. Alors, il s'évada sans regarder en arrière, sans un adieu...Il gravit les degrés à une allure vertigineuse et il rejoignit le bout du chemin escarpé, fustigé par le rire corrosif du vent vagabond de novembre.

* * *

Il courut comme il n'avait jamais couru de sa vie, la peine et la rage qui le prenaient aux tripes lui donnant les ailes du désespoir. Ainsi, Milo vola, les larmes aux yeux, maudissant le jour de sa naissance entre ses dents serrées. Ses ravissants pieds d'airain, comme envoûtés, semblaient être devenus aussi préhensibles que ses propres mains. Cette course sacrée, d'une tragique grâce lui procurait une ivresse sans nom, comme s'il s'était abreuvé du vin capiteux déversé par la coupe de son esprit malade. Il ne pouvait résister au chant ensorcelant de la nature et il se précipitait à corps perdu pour laisser ses longs bras de jade l'attirer tout entier en son sein.

Ses sandales abîmés paraissaient comme ensorcelés, effleurant à peine les jeunes herbes graminées. Parfois cette danse aussi bien lugubre que ravissante faisait jaillir la tourbe légère autour de son être. Harassé par cette fuite fougueuse, il sentait bien que ses membres ne pourraient guère le porter plus loin. Alors dans un ultime geste de défi, il fit abstraction de ses poumons brûlants, ferma désespérément les paupières et fonça droit devant.

C'est le coeur sur le point d'éclater, redoublant encore et encore d'efforts qu'il se métamorphosa en véritable maëlstrom. Sa crinière échevelée flottait au vent de ses enjambées. Soudainement le sol se déroba sous lui. Il avait trop présumé de ses forces.

Hébété, pantelant comme un poisson pêché et abandonné à l'air libre, il resta quelque secondes étalé sur le sol prolifique, ventre contre terre. A peine se relevait-il, qu'il entendit des éclats de voix dans le voisinage. Ce fut si soudain, qu'il paniqua immédiatement. Se tournant en tous sens, il ne parvenait ni à évaluer la distance qui le séparait de ces promeneurs impromptus, ni leur provenance.

A force de s'agiter fiévreusement en tous sens, arriva ce que devait arriver. Alors qu'il reculait, jetant de brefs coups d'oeil méfiants vers l'avant, son pied gauche ne trouva plus d'appui. Le vide. Juste le vide.

En un instant fulgurant, il bascula en arrière et chuta dans une fondrière qu'un enchevêtrement d'arbustes avait dissimulé jusque là à son regard inquisiteur. Il fut précipité sur le dos vers le fond de la cuvette.

Il glissa doucement dans une clameur silencieuse à laquelle ne se mêlait que son propre souffle. Il eut tout le loisir d'observer le bout de ses pieds. Ils semblaient être partis à la poursuite de son corps. Ils le pistaient avec acharnement.

En vérité la pente était interminable et il eut un temps considérable pour tâtonner à la recherche de quelconques points d'appui auxquels s'agripper, juste se retenir. Au lieu de tenter une telle chose, il se contenta de plonger son regard fragile, salé à la saveur d'eau de mer dans l'azur cependant que ses mains caressaient délicatement la terre. C'était comme s'il s'abandonnait totalement au monde. Dans un élan de confiance excessive, il laissa son corps virer au gré des anfractuosités du sol et goûta les faibles vibrations telluriques. Ainsi peu précipité, l'effondrement général n'en fut que plus délicieux. Il insufflait en lui une quiétude exubérante. C'était ainsi que l'on pouvait progresser dans la vie, sans même éprouver le besoin d'agir machinalement, en devenant soi-même une sorte de merveilleux projectile lancé ou tiré comme par un habile archer.

Cette pensée lui apporta, à ce moment là, un embryon de sentiment de soulagement. Ne plus décider le délivrerait assurément de tout ennui, de ses remords, de sa sottise, et aussi bien du souvenir de la haine de Caleb. Cet abandon inconditionnel allait le sauver...

L'expression de ses yeux s'adoucit et devint aussi vague qu'un lac embrumé. Elle révéla qu'il s'était égaré dans les méandres d'une pure contemplation. Ce fut dans un état de renonciation incomparablement plus profond que l'affliction qu'il avait éprouvée auparavant, qu'il se prit à observer le ciel. Sa beauté sans tâche s'exhibait comme pour réfuter sa douleur. Il ne lui en voulait nullement. Il le scrutait tranquillement à la recherche de l'astre nouveau symbolisant les mânes de son défunt bourreau. Le regard perdu, il crut même tomber au creux du bleu des cieux.

Ce fut sa dernière impression avant d'arriver en bas. Lors de l'impact, il sentit à peine le contact entre le tronc d'un arbrisseau et le sommet de son crâne. Il se paralysa et perdit aussitôt connaissance. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il se laissa aller à pousser un long gémissement sourd.

Conscient de son état pitoyable, il s'efforça de demeurer immobile, allongé sur le dos pendant quelques temps. Puis, éreinté, il tenta de se redresser afin de s'extirper des fougères et des bruyères rendues couleur feu sous les rayons aveuglants du soleil.

Les effets concrets de sa chute n'étaient pas sa préoccupation majeure pour l'instant. De savoir si l'étoffe de sa tunique était déchiré était le cadet de ses soucis. Faire l'inventaire des dégâts lui semblait aussi bien hors de propos que de s'attarder en ce lieu. Une seule chose l'intéressait : est-ce que les importuns déambulaient toujours dans les parages? Il escalada la déclivité et lorsqu'il arriva à destination de douces mains salvatrices se saisirent de lui.

* * *

Mu se tenait immobile à quelques pas de lui. Il eut une sorte d'éblouissement. Une douce auréole dispensait sa clarté autour de sa jeune tête et contrastait étrangement avec le bleu du ciel. Il le vit prendre une profonde inspiration et s'efforcer de cesser de le dévisager de ses yeux immenses. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour lui adresser la parole et, lorsqu'il le fit, la surprise qui perça dans sa voix fit augurer le pire à Milo :

-"Milo? Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de fuir à notre approche?

-J'ai eu peur..., répondit sa voix, rendue rauque à cause du chagrin.

-Depuis quand as tu peur de nous? Ne sommes nous pas tes amis? Interrogea Aiola, tout en ponctuant ses propos de petits claquements de langues agacés. Ce dernier fit un pas en avant et émergea de la flamme verte formée par les feuilles de jeunes chênes tout bruissants d'oiseaux, ainsi que de la splendeur rosée de leurs troncs.

-Regarde dans l'état dans lequel ta course t'a mis! Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi fébrile de ma vie", ajouta inquiet le futur chevalier du bélier.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le trio improvisé. Seul Aiola eut le courage de le déchirer de sa voix anxieuse :

-"Que t'est-il arrivé Milo? Raconte nous! Intima-t-il tout en dardant son regard de jaspe sur le malheureux grec.

Milo essaya tant bien que mal de réfléchir à la réponse qu'il pourrait lui donner. Plus que tout, il souhaitait lui dire la vérité toute nue, mais il craignait de perdre son estime.

-N'était-ce pas aujourd'hui le combat ultime qui devait t'opposer à ton maître? remarqua justement le jeune homme aux cheveux de lavande, tandis que secourables, ses doigts fins de porcelaine retiraient délicatement les morceaux de plantes accrochés à sa tunique et ce, d'un geste plus léger qu'une caresse.

Milo hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et desserra les dents. Mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres avant d'avoir eu le temps de naître car il ne souhaitait nullement se laisser aller aux confidences. Il se devait d'assumer ses actes aussi criminels soient-ils. Au nom du peu de raison qu'il lui restait et par dessus tout au nom de l'amour qui avait dirigé sa vie toute entière depuis l'âge de ses sept ans. Alors, il se décida et se mit en route d'un pas décidé vers le lieu de son jugement.

Ses deux acolytes sur les talons, il n'avait plus rien d'un automate parfaitement assujetti. Ce que l'on pouvait voir, c'était un homme conscient de ses fêlures intimes qui allait au-devant de son funeste destin. Plus un enfant. Un homme. Proche de la folie, il est vrai. Mais l'ayant apprivoisée provisoirement aux prix de milles sacrifices.

N'y tenant plus, Le jeune lion s'enquit d'un ton fiévreux :

-"Où te rends tu comme ça? On peut faire quelque chose pour toi?

-Il faut que je parle au grand pope et non, vous ne pouvez rien pour moi."

Alors qu'Aiola s'apprêtait à rejoindre Milo au pas de course, la main de Mu le retint :

-"Laisse le aller! Ne vois tu pas qu'il veut régler cette affaire seule comme un véritable guerrier... Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, mais de toute évidence cela n'est pas de notre ressort."

* * *

- Milo arriva au pied du gigantesque sanctuaire appartenant au co-régent d'Athéna sur terre. Entièrement de marbre, ce grand temple diptère était entouré d'une ceinture majestueuse de colonnes, parabole de la divinité. Son fronton, ses chapiteaux, richement ornementés étaient des chefs-d'oeuvre de grâce et d'harmonie. L'ensemble était triomphalement oppressant pour l'ancien petit chenapan des rues qu'était le jeune hellène.

La grande sensibilité de l'artiste qui avait conçu ce bijou d'architecture transparaissait dans chaque détail, chaque choix de matériaux. Mais malgré ce décor idyllique, Milo ressentait un malaise croissant. Seuls les chevaliers triés sur le volet avaient l'autorisation de pénétrer son enceinte. Les gardes ne le laisseraient certainement pas entrer à sa guise. Il lui fallait trouver rapidement un subterfuge.

Dissimulé derrière un buisson qui agrémentait le chemin, il se tint coi. Deux hommes arborant des armures parfaitement entretenues se tenait de chaque côté de l'entrée. Il n'était séparé d'eux que d'une vingtaine de pas. Le jeune apprenti en était encore à se creuser la cervelle à la recherche d'une idée miraculeuse, lorsque ces mots atteignirent ses esgourdes :

-"Qui est là? J'ai entendu marcher, fit l'un.

-En es-tu certain?" l'interrogea l'autre.

Les chevaliers s'abstinrent de parler davantage pour écouter le silence. Le corps aussi figé que les pierres immuables de ce palais, Milo osait à peine respirer. Et là le ciel vint à son secours en envoyant un apprenti tout affolé aux portes de la bâtisse :

-"Venez vite! Une rixe a éclaté entre mon frère et son adversaire. Si personne n'intervient, ils vont s'entretuer...

-Calme toi petit! Mon collègue va aller les séparer."

Et une préoccupation de moins! Alors, il se baissa avec précaution pour ramasser un gros caillou gris, et il le lança par-dessus les branches de son refuge de l'autre côté du chemin. Le garde sursauta et s'élança, tous muscles tendus, en direction du bruit. Ne restait à Milo qu'à se faufiler discrètement dans la riche demeure.

En un éclair, il rejoignit vestibule et le traversait. Tremblant d'appréhension, Milo se laissa guider par les volutes de fumée odorante dispensées par les encensoirs à la beauté délicate de l'antichambre. Finement ciselés, l'enchevêtrement savant de leurs symboles étincelaient comme de l'or blanc précipité dans un feu purificateur, donnant à ce cadre une dimension quasi mystique. Les subtiles fragrances de la dévotion flottaient mollement dans l'air... Nul doute qu'en ce lieu résidait l'esprit de la grande Athéna niké, déesse poliade omnisciente et omnipotente. Il approchait du bout du pronaos, lorsqu'il aperçut une douce clarté. Ce devait être la cella d'où oeuvrait le Grand Pope, seul initié aux mystères sacrés.

L'intérieur de la pièce brillait de l'éclat de centaines de chandelles si bien que les corps semblaient plongés dans des flots de lumière. Une pâle luminescence dorée miroitait sur les parois et les divers objets cultuels comme autant de reflets sur l'eau.

La vue des chevaliers agenouillés sur le sol froid et calcaire bloqua le souffle de Milo dans sa gorge. Il contemplait ces fiers seigneurs de la guerre, à genoux devant le grand trône, la tête inclinée dans une attitude d'humilité et de piété absolue. L'image de noblesse qu'ils renvoyaient déchira son coeur de paria.

Tandis qu'il pénétrait ces lieux en silence, son sang se mit à pulser à ses oreilles, produisant une lancinante psalmodie. Il paraissait scander l'horrible terme : meurtre, meurtre, meurtre. Non pire encore : assassin.

Son regard, étincelant d'or à la lueur des bougies, semblait poudroyer d'une émotion indicible. D'un bref coup de langue, il s'humecta les lèvres, dégluti, puis s'engagea dans l'allée centrale. A l'approche de ses pas, sa majesté, le Grand Pope, placé au centre du palais, leva les yeux et vit qu'un intrus s'avançait résolument vers lui. Il fit un geste sec pour marquer sa contrariété. Bien qu'il ait un masque, l'intensité de son regard brûlait le visage de Milo comme s'il s'agissait de deux charbons ardents. Mais il ne pouvait s'en détourner. Il n'en avait ni le droit, ni l'envie. Puis, il se tu et se pétrifia. L'avait-il reconnu? Certainement!

A cette brusque interruption, les têtes se relevèrent interrogatrices. Les chevaliers, au nombre de trois, scrutèrent le masque impassible de leur maître. N'y trouvant aucun indice digne de ce nom, ils se retournèrent d'un commun accord pour voir ce qui l'avait arrêté.

Au milieu d'eux, se trouvait simplement un enfant qui avait grandit bien trop vite. Ils levèrent les sourcils d'un air abasourdi. L'expression de leurs visages trahissait le fond de leurs pensées. On aurait dit que leurs yeux exorbités demandaient : Qui est ce malotru? Comment ose-t-il se présenter devant sa Majesté dans cet état pitoyable? D'où sort-il? Regardez le! Un vaurien!

Avec une dignité sublime, Milo bataillait pour rester d'aplomb tandis que maints regards le fixaient, le jaugeaient et finalement le jugeaient. Le verdict était sans appel : condamné à la médiocrité!

Désormais, ils étaient debout. Oublié le protocole! Tels des images vivantes de la justice, ils gardèrent farouchement le silence. Personne ne pipait mot, si bien que seuls les claquements des semelles de cuir du jeune grec résonnaient sur le dallage. Chaque bruits lui faisaient l'effet de clous enfoncés qui refermaient sur lui une porte de plus en plus inexorable. Il avait l'intime conviction qu'il s'agissait du calme qui précédait la tempête.

Alors, le commandeur suprême de l'armée d'Athéna se leva de son trône et, dans sa grande mansuétude, tendit les bras en signe de protection. Dans un murmure quasi inaudible, il prononça les deux syllabes qui allaient déchaîner des rafales d'une rare violence :

"Milo..."

Ce malheureux dernier était là..., à proximité de leurs doigts accusateurs. Tout à coup, des vagues impétueuses déferlèrent de toute part sur les falaises rocheuses de sa carcasse, comme pour la réduire à néant. La noire stupeur et le sombre dédain venaient de céder place à une fureur sans nom. Mais oh miracle, Milo ne vacillait aucunement devant les yeux emplis de haine, les voix pleines de colère, les corps tordus, les poings menaçants...

Emporté dans un tourbillon d'injures et de gesticulations, il poursuivit, déterminé, son dangereux périple. Ils avaient beau le conspuer, crier à l'assassin, il ne recula pas devant leurs assauts répétés. Il songea seulement qu'ils avaient été rapide à découvrir son crime. Il était le seul à avoir pu tuer Caleb car son décès était survenu après l'ultime confrontation.

Lorsqu'ils l'encerclèrent, il fut sûr qu'ils allaient le tuer. Et pourtant, il ne sourcilla pas. N'était-il pas venu pour subir son châtiment? Il ne reniait pas ses crimes. Qu'ils s'occupent de son sort sur-le-champ, après quoi toute l'histoire serait belle et bien finie. Mais qu'ils arrêtent de brailler comme des porcs menés à l'abattoir.

Quant au Grand Pope, il se prit à admirer ce tout jeune homme qui silencieux, paraissait plus résigné qu'effrayé. Dressé comme une statue de pierre, il faisait fi de ces nobles chevaliers qui le dominaient, de leurs paroles inquisitrices, de leur cinglant mépris.

Visiblement affaibli et éprouvé, il demeurait inébranlable, au centre de l'acharnement suscité par la révélation de son prénom. Il fallait que cette folie cesse. Il fit un mouvement de main pour se faire remarquer, mais en vain. C'est pourquoi sa voix puissante, solennelle leur ordonna de retrouver leur calme et les rappela à l'ordre.

Il profita de cette accalmie pour s'approcher de Milo. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et s'y noya. Il se fit la réflexion que ses yeux étaient immenses et lumineux, étrangement irisés par la flamme bleue de deux saphirs jumeaux. Le tout était ombragé par de longs cils adorablement recourbés. Toute la peine de la création se concentrait dans ces prunelles abîmées dans la tourmente. Ill y avait en elles quelque chose qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. Ce qui était frappant, c'est qu'il ne se défaisait pas de son charme sauvage et, ce, même dans la détresse la plus absolue.

Les chevaliers échangèrent des regards stupéfaits et inquiets. Leur chef devant Athéna allait-il laisser la vie sauve à cette espèce d'usurpateur? Il est vrai que son visage crasseux adoptait un air de componction, mais ceci ne pouvait suffire à laver ses fautes.

La voix à la résonance métallique de leur supérieur les arracha soudainement à leurs réflexions :

-"Ainsi tu as vaincu ton maître jeune Milo du scorpion!"

Un brouhaha d'indignation vite réprimé ponctua cette affirmation et le Grand Pope poursuivit aussi sereinement que possible :

-"J'ai pleinement confiance en toi et si tu as achevé ton maître, c'est qu'il ne t'en avait pas laissé le choix! N'est-ce pas?"

Le jeune Saint aquiesca tristement d'un hochement de tête.

Ainsi Caleb avait franchi la frontière de la simple brutalité. Le Grand Pope s'en voulait d'avoir failli à la mission que lui avait confié Camus: veiller sur ce petit chenapan. Lui seul avait le pouvoir de le faire. Le petit visage tourmenté du garçon ne cessait de le hanter depuis cette fameuse fin d'après-midi. Ce jour là, il l'avait trouvé en position foetale. Il était si adorable dans son sommeil que son pauvre coeur en avait défailli. Chose qu'il aurait cru impossible jusque là. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers le jeune Milo étaient ambivalents. Il pouvait lui inspirer aussi bien la jalousie que la tendresse. Il en avait pris conscience à ce moment là. Puis, l'horreur..., la découverte d'un terrible secret..., la désolation..., la compassion..., une promesse..., une promesse... Il secoua énergiquement la tête pour se ressaisir et reprit :

-"Chacun des chevaliers ici présent peut constater de ses propres yeux les stigmates que tu portes sur ton corps. Ils sont l'oeuvre de l'attaque la plus puissante de Caleb : l'aiguille écarlate! Que tous les chevaliers au courant de cette triste affaire entendent ce que j'ai à dire!

Ce jeune garçon a remporté loyalement le combat! Caleb a commis un péché impardonnable en utilisant une arme mortelle contre son propre disciple. Par ce fait, il a amplement mérité son châtiment. Et pour prouver mes dires, je m'en remets à la sainte armure du scorpion. Apportez la moi sur le champ!"

Les guerriers s'empressèrent d'exécuter son ordre. Après tout ils n'étaient pas en mesure de discuter les décisions de leur supérieur. S'ils savaient que le plus grand criminel était celui devant lequel ils se prosternaient chaque jour de leur vie...Celui à qui ils avaient prêtés allégeance... Quelle ironie! Le Grand Pope en personne était le plus grand des traîtres. Son ambition aurait raison de lui, il le savait bien.

Le retour des chevaliers le tira de ses réflexions.

Ils déposèrent l'armure d'Or aux pieds de leur souverain et se reculèrent lentement, avec déférence. Alors le faux Pope prit une nouvelle fois la parole :

-"Que ta volonté soit faite armure sacrée!"

Comme pour lui répondre, un doux halo de lumière émana de l'armure du Scorpion. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur elle. Tous les souffles étaient retenus dans une attente insupportable. Puis, oh merveille des merveilles, elle se désolidarisa et l'intégralité de ses pièces convergèrent vers un jeune homme broyé. L'instant d'après, Milo était revêtu d'or :

-"A présent, tu es le nouveau chevalier du Scorpion. Gloire à toi Milo!"

Stupéfait, le jeune grec, contempla son plastron doré qui reluisait comme de l'eau éclairée par les flammes d'une torche. Il sentait qu'entre lui et son armure, la communion était parfaite. Son doux contact agissait comme un baume sur ses blessures. Il releva un regard emprunt de reconnaissance et saisit son casque entre ses deux mains halées. Il le tenait comme s'il s'agissait d'un véritable scorpion qui risquait de se retourner pour le piquer de son dard. Il le porta respectueusement jusqu'au trône, adoptant l'attitude du pénitent qui faisait une offrande en signe de fidélité :

-"Inutile de te prosterner devant moi jeune chevalier! Retourne donc en ta demeure afin de panser tes blessures. Personne ne peut plus contester ta victoire. Part donc le coeur léger et l'âme en joie. Tu es le digne serviteur d'Athéna sur terre. Ne l'oublie jamais!"

Ainsi, Milo repartit comme il était arrivé, silencieux et malheureux...

* * *

- Sa première convocation n'avait pas tardé à tomber lourdement sur son existence telle une enclume. Désormais, il était désigné comme assassin officiel du Grand Pope, au même titre qu'Aphrodite ou Deathmask. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il se trouvait en compagnie du chevalier du Cancer.

Il devait s'y faire car on leur avait assigné la même mission, se débarrasser discrètement de deux chevaliers qui avaient la fâcheuse tendance de remettre en question l'autorité suprême du représentant d'Athéna sur terre.

La lune se levait sur le velours sombre de la nuit. Elle était encore ascendante et son mince croissant argenté immergeait le sanctuaire dans une lumière très pure. L'illusion était maîtresse de l'heure. Il avala l'air frais à grandes goulées avides. Il laissa sur sa langue une impression douce et piquante à la fois, aussi précieuse que la saveur du plus riche des nectars. Revivifié, il se dirigea vers la maisonnette, suivit comme son ombre par un compagnon inhabituel.

Il fit halte derrière la lourde porte, tentant désespérément de conserver son calme. Il tendit une main frêle et la posa sur la poignée glacée. Suivit aussitôt un curieux picotement, comme lorsque vous plongez, tête la première, dans une eau hivernale et qu'elle se referme sur votre corps tel un linceul de cristal avant de vous engourdir. Dans un état quasi hypnotique, il l'abaissa et poussa lentement la porte de son antre. Le vantail pivota sur ses gonds et grinça sinistrement. Deathmask était le premier à pénétrer le lieu où il claquemurait chaque matin le spectre de sa folie. La porte était de bois robuste et particulièrement bien ajustée. Elle était la seule, une fois close, capable d'isoler de ses cris de douleur, de ses hurlements de peur, des ténèbres de son coeur...

Il ne désirait qu'une chose, lui donner congé et remplir son mandat en solitaire. D'un ton de résignation infinie, il l'invita tout de même à entrer dans son intimité gelée :

-"Entre que l'on règle les derniers détails de notre plan...

-Oui, cela vaut mieux."

Milo scruta son visage viril à la recherche de qui il était. Il se demandait souvent si l'on pouvait avoir raisonnablement confiance en lui. Comment pouvait-il tuer froidement hommes, femmes et enfants, sans distinction? Comment pouvait-il orner son temple des visages innocents de ses victimes? Quel drame avait fait de lui cet être violent et cruel? Par certains côtés, il lui rappelait son père...

Dans le petit salon, il posta près d'une fenêtre et s'accouda à sa rambarde. Il n'avait jamais songé à sauter. Trop lâche... Au lieu de cela, il souhaitait se racheter, être loyal.

L'air nocturne purifiait ses poumons. Vidé de tout, il se retourna et fut surpris de trouver le gardien de la quatrième maison assis nonchalamment sur le divan usé. Il le fixait de ses yeux de prédateur. Semblant se demander quel était ce freluquet dont on l'avait affublé :

-"Tu as à boire petit? Lui demanda-t-il de sa voix grave et pénétrante.

-Oui. Du whisky..." répondit-il avec soulagement.

Ceci était une excellente diversion. Tout, plutôt qu'il continue à le dévisager avec ce rictus étrange accroché aux lèvres.

Aussi passèrent-ils la soirée à s'enivrer et à peaufiner leur plan d'attaque. Milo buvait pour apaiser la sourde douleur dans sa poitrine. Dans une atmosphère d'abominable expectative, il éclusa quelques verres qui suffirent à l'enivrer. Ce n'était pas un habitué de ce genre de soirée, mais là, la situation était exceptionnelle. La tension était à son comble depuis qu'il avait eu vent de sa mission.

Il ne pouvait réfréner les frissons d'appréhension qui lui parcouraient l'échine et il lui semblait que même le papier peint du salon répondait à son humeur funeste. Deathmask ne réalisait pas à quel point son cadet était tourmenté. Il est vrai que son premier meurtre de sang froid ne l'avait pas plus marqué que les autres. Il ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres de sa hiérarchie et les personnes qu'il tuait n'étaient que des êtres désincarnés. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il en irait autrement pour ce nouveau venu. C'est pourquoi il lui parla de sa première expérience d'assassin avec un brin de nostalgie, ne l'épargnant en rien, avant de rejoindre ses quartiers.

Milo, resta encore un moment à observer les formes floues du crépuscule, comme si elles étaient des monstres tapies en embuscade. Atrabilaire, il gagna la pièce adjacente et se fit couler un bain. Dans la fluorescence du néon, l'émail de la baignoire et le chrome des robinets étincelaient comme la glace. Leur superficialité lisse semblait lui murmurer que les sentiments de doute n'étaient pas profitables et qu'il fallait affronter son destin sans flancher. La baignoire lui semblait un sûr refuge et il plongea dans l'eau chaude avec délice. Il eut l'impression que seul le contact du liquide sous ses doigts le prémunissait contre la démence qui dormait en lui. Il s'imprégna longuement de la neutralité de la surface de l'eau et se sentit apaisé.

Il devait se reposer pour être en mesure d'accomplir ce meurtre, que son coeur refusait d'envisager. Alors, il s'allongea et somnola. Milo ne rêva que de chaos, de guerriers mutilés, d'armures fracassées, dégoulinantes de sang.

* * *

- Le jeune hellène se précipita la tête la première dans les herbes frémissantes afin de se dissimuler. Il huma les odeurs de terre humide avec ravissement et sentit la rosée pénétrer sa tunique.

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, il repéra sa proie et s'en rapprocha avec la rapidité ainsi que l'agilité d'un guépard en phase d'observation. Il se faufila à nouveau entre les arbres avec d'infinies précautions. La tête enfoncée dans les épaules, il s'efforçait d'être le plus discret possible. Toute précipitation aurait été catastrophique!

Constatant avec satisfaction que l'homme était à moins à dix pas de lui, il respira profondément et s'immobilisa. Il se fondit encore plus dans le décor et attendit de retrouver tout son sang froid. Au-dessus de sa tête, le ciel cotonneux menaçait de se déverser entre les branches décharnées. Derrière lui, le chevalier du Cancer s'impatientait. Alors véloce, sans exiger une quelconque reddition, il s'élança tout dard dehors sur son adversaire.

D'une piqûre rapide et indolore, il terrassa son ennemi sans livrer bataille. Le plaisir le submergea sans prévenir, de face violente et impérieuse, si bien qu'il se surprit à regretter la brièveté de la chose. Le souvenir de son père le soutint durant toute l'opération. Il accomplissait ce pourquoi il l'avait entraîné, malmené... Il se devait de haïr les opposants d'Athéna et de les éliminer de la surface de la terre. Tel était son rôle.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi proche de Caleb, son défunt père... Il avait presque l'impression qu'il devait le chérir depuis l'au delà. Soudainement, il se sentit aimé et respecté. Enfin... , ils pouvaient se comprendre.

Il se baissa et ramassa la canette qui avait échappé des mains de sa victime. Il la compressa rageusement, mais avant de la lancer au loin, il distingua dans la boîte métallique un reflet écarlate d'une fureur étonnante. Il crut un instant que du sang avait giclé dans ses yeux et les frotta d'un revers de main. Il refixa l'objet et celui-ci lui renvoya obstinément la couleur éclatante, inaltérable. Que lui arrivait-il? Etait-il en train de se métamorphoser en un animal barbare et sanguinaire?

Il lâcha la boîte comme si une vipère venait de le mordre et la regarda rouler le long du sentier. Comme pour répondre à sa détresse, le vent hurla à la mort et le ciel meurtri se déchira en son centre. Il déversa subitement toute son eau et vint cingler son visage à grands coups de rafales furieuses.

En dépit de ces flots, DeathMask ne bâcla pas sa mise en scène. Son spectacle, bien rôdé, était destiné à terroriser les infortunés spectateurs.

Le vacarme de ses hurlements âpres faisait vibrer l'air ambiant, noyant les cris d'agonie de son adversaire sous des vagues tumultueuses. Il semblait tendre l'oreille avec extase pour surprendre les paroles du vent, magnifique poète à ses heures. Le courant transparent renvoyait l'écho des cris de celui qui allait succomber à ses coups et il trouvait ce chant sublime.

Sa malheureuse marionnette se mit à implorer grâce, mais le Saint n'en eut cure. Son poing massif se levait et s'abattait sur sa pauvre carcasse avec une redoutable détermination. Sa torture était pénible à supporter. Dans un craquement sonore, son bourreau lui brisa l'épaule. Il redressa vivement la tête, les yeux exorbités, la bouche ouverte en un muet cri de douleur, tandis que la main de Death-Mask s'incrustait impitoyablement dans sa chair. Puis, il desserra sa prise. L'homme oscilla, mais ne s'effondra pas. Milo vit alors avec horreur que son calvaire ne faisait que commencer. Le Saint d'or s'apprêtait à lancer les cercles d'Hadès à sa rencontre. Il concentra sa cosmo énergie au bout de son index et sépara l'âme du corps de son adversaire pour mieux l'aspirer dans le royaume des morts. Dans un immonde soubresaut, l'homme expira.

Il avait agit par simple brutalité, Milo en était persuadé. Révolté, il lui hurla :

-"Un tel déferlement de violence était inutile! Tu sais pertinemment que ton attaque aurait suffi à le tuer! Il n'était pas nécessaire de martyriser sa chair avec une telle brutalité!"

Death-Mask lui adressa un sourire moqueur, puis plusieurs regards se superposèrent : celui qui traduisait son mépris, celui qui montrait sa satisfaction et enfin celui qui exprimait une sorte d'inquiétude. Comme s'il cherchait désespérément à donner un sens à sa conduite. Comme s'il réalisait que son esprit était obtus et qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à démêler l'écheveau de ses pensées.

Il finit par hausser les épaules et s'éloigner, laissant seul un enfant profondément choqué...

* * *

- Il était revenu depuis plus de deux jours et il n'avait même pas songé à lui rendre visite. Lui, son ami de toujours, le plus fidèle d'entre tous. Comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi cruel, voir indifférent? Et puis Aiola et Aldabéran qui s'ingéniaient à le faire sortir de ses gonds, n'arrangeaient guère les choses :

-"Je me demande comment il s'y est pris pour gagner son armure! S'interrogea le jeune Lion narquois.

-Je pense qu'il a congelé son maître grâce à sa célèbre attaque: l'indifférence glaciale. Ajouta son compère, visiblement amusé.

-Non, non! Il a du le faire mourir d'ennui!" surenchérit l'autre.

-Arrêtez! Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'il lui a fallu traverser pour obtenir son titre! fit Milo excédé.

-C'est bon! Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver! C'est pas de ma faute si ton petit Camus chéri t'ignore depuis son retour fracassant..."

Aiola comprit trop tard qu'il avait dépassé les bornes. Il se vit plaqué au sol par une main fine et sacrément puissante. L'air s'expulsa de ses poumons quand il heurta le sol de tout son poids :

-"Je t'interdis de parler de ça! Tu entends, Lion de malheur?" le prévint le fougueux Scorpion, tandis qu'il sentait les roses épineuses de la haine s'épanouir en son ventre. Puis, il desserra son emprise et s'arracha rageusement d'Aiola. C'est sans une once d'aménité, que Milo l'empoigna par le devant de sa tunique pour le remettre sur pied :

-"Il n'a certainement pas eu le temps de nous voir. Ne t'en fais pas Milo! Il ne nous a sûrement pas oublié... le rassura le sage Mu, le regard pétillant de commisération.

Des mots inutiles, rien que des mots vides de sens toujours... Des mots pour panser les maux... Des mots pour ne rien dire... Saisi de colère, Milo leur cria qu'il se fichait éperdument du Saint du Verseau. Tous se figèrent de stupeur devant l'emportement du jeune grec. Lui même fut abasourdi par la raisonnance de sa voix. Chaque syllabe s'était échappée de sa gorge comme une hémorragie. Il songea que la voix humaine avait une étrange faculté, celle de révéler nos plus profondes blessures. Elle était changeante à tout instant et souvent, on se révélait incapable de la commander. Elle eut pour effet de le calmer. Interdit, il se rassit auprès de ses amis. Il se confondit en excuses et attendit avec impatience de se réfugier dans un endroit où rien ne comptait de ce qui définissait l'homme, seulement le cycle de la mort et de la renaissance.

Par instants, il tournait la tête avec légèreté du côté de l'encadrement de la porte, où les chevaliers affluaient pour prendre leur repas. Comme souvent alors que tout son désir semblait l'entraîner vers une forêt de solitude, il ne pouvait s'en contenter et s'approchait des hommes avec méfiance pour finalement se mêler à eux. Il ressemblait trait pour trait aux loups, qui, fasciné par les humains, se faisaient un plaisir de venir les envahir. Il se sentait inhumain et pourtant ils aimaient les hommes profondément.

Il était sauvage et tout plein du désir de se fondre dans la masse. Et plus que tout au monde, il souhaitait revoir son petit elfe pâle.

Il le sentit avant de l'apercevoir. Il n'y avait que lui pour faire chuter la température de la salle de façon si soudaine. Le coeur étreint, Milo se retourna lentement.

Il était là, tout simplement.

Les rayons inclinés du soleil d'été auréolaient doucement le dessus de sa tête, lui conférant un éclat doré. Cette lumière éclairait son corps de manière quasi surnaturelle et donnaient à sa chevelure la plus flamboyante des parures. D'une pâleur mortelle, il présentait deux yeux immenses couleur lagune, enchâssés dans un beau et triste visage. Des yeux à vous déchirer l'âme, sans aucune étincelle de vie. Un éclat vide et lisse. Les yeux bouleversants et terrifiants d'un mort vivant.

Il était admirable en tous points, beau comme l'aurore et scintillant comme des cristaux de givre. Un seigneur des glaces rayonnant de splendeur, tellement froid...et tellement fier... Subjugué par sa délicatesse de ses courbes, Milo ne lui avait jamais trouvé une allure aussi noble. Son apparition avait la qualité onirique d'un songe : sans tâche et sans défaut, il incarnait la perfection même. Le jeune grec ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer sa beauté à celle d'un astre solitaire dans l'univers blême de la nuit. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille son petit elfe des bois.

Il vit ses lèvres de pétale s'étirer en un sourire radieux. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Mais ce sourire dont il rêvait secrètement dans son lit pour tromper les heures à souffrir ne lui était pas destiné. Anéanti, il le regarda, impuissant, aller à la rencontre du Grand Pope, d'une démarche outrecuidante. La clarté du jour irisait sa peau diaphane de reflets moirés. Ses longs cheveux soyeux chatoyaient le long de son dos au grés de ses pas. Comment attirer son attention, lui qui ne pouvait prétendre intéresser personne?

En cet instant, Milo eut l'envie folle de serrer son long cou gracile de cygne entre ses mains. Il voulait faire la peau à son indifférence. Cette soudaine pulsion le laissa parfaitement ahuri. Saga surprit son regard flamboyant. Puis, ses yeux s'enflammèrent à leur tour, comme ils se rivaient aux siens. Il semblait au Scorpion qu'une haine parfaite s'était établie entre lui et le souverain des chevaliers d'or. Mais sa jalousie poussée au paroxysme altérait gravement ses facultés d'analyse.

Quand Camus avait franchi le seuil du réfectoire, il avait aussitôt jeté un coup d'oeil oblique vers la table central, espérant apercevoir son ami parmi les chevaliers d'or et pourquoi pas lui parler. Parler à tort et à travers comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et combler le vide de leur existence par n'importe quelles paroles pourvu que cela leur donne l'ivresse, un semblant de paix. Il ne s'était pas encore retourné et c'était une merveille redoutable que de le voir parmi l'élite des chevaliers, si vivant, si différent de lui.

Depuis quelques jours, il apprenait à connaître le nouveau Milo, celui que les rumeurs qualifiaient de sicaire et dévoyé. Il n'y avait tout d'abord pas été attentif. Puis, la curiosité avait pris le dessus. Il savait désormais que son jeune ami faisait parti des meurtriers de confiance à la solde du Grand Pope. Lui, le petit garçon si joyeux et si tendre de ses souvenirs. Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire en son absence?

Il l'observa à la dérobée. Il avait bien grandi le petit chenapan du sanctuaire. Bien qu'un rideau de mèches soyeuses et indisciplinées lui dissimula les traits de son visage, il devina l'ossature ciselée de sa mâchoire. Sous sa tunique, sa musculature devait être harmonieuse et sa silhouette toute en finesse, à la manière d'un fauve. Une aura magique s'accrochait à son personnage. Sa force et sa grâce sauvage semblaient être un refus de toute humanité.

Il le vit se retourner sans empressement aucun et exercer sur lui une observation tout aussi minutieuse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ceci le mettait drôlement mal à l'aise. C'est pourquoi il alla au-devant de son supérieur au masque impassible. Il était heureux de le retrouver. Il faisait parti des êtres chers à son coeur, mais aussi des rares personnes qu'il admirait. Il était le seul à tolérer son apparente froideur sans lui faire le moindre reproche. Comme elles lui avaient manqué ces heures paisibles à discuter philosophie et littérature en sa compagnie. Le calme et la puissance qu'il exhibait à chaque instant, lui donnaient une dimension quasi divine.

Il lui parlait, lui expliquait son fichu destin, lorsqu'il fut saisi par les yeux de braises de son interlocuteur. Ils crépitaient et regardaient à travers lui. Il suivit leur trajectoire et fut stupéfié de découvrir qu'ils étaient rivés à deux joyaux d'une cruauté inouïe.

Les mots de Camus lui étaient soudainement parus aussi ténus et dépourvus de signification que les sifflement du merle. Il éprouvait un vif étonnement mêlé aux couleurs cramoisies de l'incompréhension et de la détresse. Pourquoi le petit les fixaient-ils avec une telle haine?

Un souvenir bâtard ressurgit de son esprit : il l'avait déjà entrevu ce regard..., une fois..., il y a bien longtemps..., là..., face à la mer..., rivé au couple qu'il formait avec un enfant au masque de marbre.

* * *

_ll ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire : lire vos productions et rattraper un retard de deux mois._

_Bisou à tous. I_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello tout le monde! Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver et de partager avec vous ce nouveau chapitre. Sachez que le rythme, à mon sens, y est plus lent. Mais, je trouvais que cet écart était nécessaire à la progression de l'histoire. Alors ne m'en voulez pas!_

_Maintenant passons à un petit rituel qui me tient à coeur, celui des remerciements :_

_-Eros : merciiiiiii d'éclairer mes lanternes de ta flamme vive. Si tu décelles encore d'autres erreurs n'hésite pas à m'en faire part et je les corrigerai immédiatement. A quand la suite de ta jolie histoire? Elle manque sur le site!_

_-Lotus doré : tout d'abord bienvenu dans cette aventure! Et oui tu as parfaitement saisi les ficelles de l'intrigue. Merci pour tes compliments et j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes._

_-Badaboom : que dire si ce n'est que tes reviews me réjouissent toujours autant. J'adore ta façon de présenter les choses et de t'exprimer. Et je voulais t'assurer que des défauts j'en possède pleins... D'ailleurs, c'est affligeant car je ne sais pas les dissimuler...sniiiiiffff! Bref! Badaboom, c'est fou ce que je t'aimeuuuuuuu. MERCI_

_-Shinigami's Bride : tes reviews m'avaient manqué! Je vais finir par me transformer en tomate si tu continues (lol!). De savoir qu'un auteur tel que toi apprécie mes écris me fait un bien fou. J'attends avec impatience la suite de ton histoire qui me tient en haleine. J'aime ton écriture... J'aime ton imagination... J'aime ta gentillesse! MERCI___

Niacy : ta critique m'a enchanté. Il faut dire que j'accorde énormément d'importance à ton opinion. J'aime ta vision sublimée de Camus et Milo. Tes écrits sont de véritables trésors pour la lectrice assidue que je suis! Merci de continuer à me lire. (grande courageuse, va! lol!)

Lion non kalista : c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes remarques. Tu me fais le plus beau compliment qui soit; à savoir que tu aimes ma conception de Milo. Merci de prendre toujours le temps d'écrire ce que tu penses et de m'encourager. Merci à toi la belle "auteuse" au stylo enchanté!

Seiiruika : alors là, je dois dire que j'ai été plus que ravie de lire de si beaux compliments. De la part de quelqu'un à la plume et au coeur d'or, c'est bouleversant! Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, j'aime les mots que ton esprit assemble, j'aime les émotions que ton coeur exprime... Merci pour tout!

Camus Scorpio : comment ne pas rougir après tant d'éloges? Ton analyse est toujour tout en finesse et tes encouragements tout en tendresse. Merci pour ton soutien; il me va droit au coeur. Plus qu'une chose : sadiqueuuuuuu!! Je veux connaître la suite de ton histoire ou je fais un caprice! Na!

Millénium d'argent : je suis époustouflée par la qualité de tes écrits et par la rapidité à laquelle tu rédiges. Quand ,moi, j'écris laborieusement un pauvre chapitre tout pourri, toi, tu en postes une dizaine! Dit! Avoue! Tu te dopes? Tu pourrais pas m'en refiler un peu? (lol!) Plus sérieusement, merci pour ta gentillesse!

Eternyti :La suite? La voici! J'espère qu'elle te plaira et merci encore de ponctuer mes envois de tes remarques. Gros bisou.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

- Les semaines qui suivirent s'écoulèrent d'une manière aussi vague qu'étourdissante. Le flamboyant seigneur des neiges éternelles, résolu et confiant, attendait que son capricieux ami d'enfance, qui savait si bien le galvaniser auparavant, fasse enfin le premier pas, tandis que ce dernier s'échinait à l'éviter dans un tango effréné.

Il se persuadait difficilement que la décision de poursuivre ou non cette vieille amitié ne lui appartenait pas, mais qu'en réalité elle incombait à son instigateur.

Quant au jeune hellène, la simple vue de Camus le précipitait dans un typhon dantesque d'émotions déchiré par le prompt éclair d'une lucidité angoissée. Le piège fomenté par son propre père se révélait alors à son esprit embué dans toute son abjecte simplicité. Il s'était contenté de le capturer corps et âme et de prendre son amour inconditionnel de l'humanité en otage. Depuis, Milo, impuissant contemplait le spectre de son essence généreuse traverser la vie en payant l'effroyable rançon de ce don de soi. Comment pourrait-il perpétuer cette tradition ancestrale des hommes altruistes alors qu'il sentait sa raison refluer loin de lui comme une marée descendante due à l'attraction de l'astre incendiaire du mépris de son défunt père?

Ce qu'il voulait gommer? C'était son existence entière, ce gâchis. L'arène sous une averse de rubis. Sa maison qui dormait endeuillée, triste abri. Lui, l'affranchi. Son maître. Son père... Ces traits disgracieux de sa mémoire, qui disparus, n'entacheraient plus jamais cette magnifique oeuvre d'art qu'était la vie. Et les gens étranges autour, immergés dans les flots du devoir, embellissant le monde de leurs sourires radieux, de telle sorte qu'il se sentait cruellement étranger en ce lieu.

Il voulait que s'efface définitivement de son souvenir cette heure où il s'était vu mourir... Par dessus tout, il voulait oublier de croire qu'il pourrait être aimé dans son intégralité, avec ses failles insolentes, sa peine permanente...

Sa lassitude croissante faisait qu'il n'avait plus la force nécessaire pour porter leurs fardeaux intimes. Il ne possédait plus que la vision de son passé décomposé en guise d'héritage. Pour cette seule raison il avait bien le droit de se laisser aller et ce, malgré le retour de cet enfant à la blancheur de lys.

Gouverné par une pulsion autodestructrice, il se surprenait à guetter une occasion propice pour porter le calice du sacrifice à ses lèvres et s'y enivrer au gré de ses délices. Il n'existait aucune sorte d'issue pour lui et c'était quand même merveilleux de contempler, les bras ballants, les prémices de la folie. C'était beau de ne rien espérer, de se livrer pieds et poings liés à une parfaite insouciance. Que la vie devait être lumineuse lorsque l'on se contentait de cette vérité!

Mais, lui, le meurtrier, ne pouvait refreiner ses espérances illicites. Il ne parvenait pas à faire taire les sourds battement de son coeur à chaque fois qu'il humait cette troublante fragrance qui s'accrochait au moindre de ses pas. Décidemment, l'enfance était un parfum tenace.

Dans son ciel d'orage, il avait vu surgir l'ange de la rédemption; cependant il ne méritait rien et ne demandait rien. Ce lointain paradis lui était désormais interdit et il devait s'efforcer d'accepter cette idée honnie.

Il croyait que ses sombres pensées allaient l'emporter inexorablement en des contrées arides, lorsqu' Aiola, devinant son désarroi avec la profonde sagesse née de l'amitié, étendit une main hésitante et lui toucha doucement l'épaule. Milo se sentit aussitôt rappelé à la réalité, et, soulevant des paupières douloureuses, il lia son regard à celui si réconfortant du jeune lion. C'était si bon de laisser une chance à autrui d'alléger sa peine en acceptant un simple contact, un geste de pure tendresse :

-"Tu es bien songeur aujourd'hui jeune Saint du Scorpion, remarqua Aiola, perspicace.

-Tu as entièrement raison mon ami, admit-il tristement, secouant lentement la tête.

-Alors? le relança son plus fidèle compagnon.

-Alors, je vois que tu es toujours aussi attentif aux subtiles fluctuations de mon humeur!" répondit-il en un rire amer.

Ah! Maudit Aiola et sa foutue compassion... Sa sensibilité le mènerait, tout comme lui, à sa perte. Il semblait se sentir contraint de redoubler d'efforts pour être digne de miettes infinitésimales de respect. Il ne s'était jamais tout à fait remis de la trahison de son frère et depuis il se savait être la cible idéale des quolibets ainsi que des suspicions en tout genre.

Le Saint du Scorpion était le seul à n'avoir jamais douté de sa loyauté, de sa qualité de guerrier et lorsqu'il lui arrivait de trébucher sur ce chemin parsemé d'embûches, il ne manquait pas de lui tendre une main secourable. Bien sûr un sein esprit de compétition régnait entre eux. Mais quoi de plus naturel? Depuis tous gosses, ils mesuraient leurs progrès en se chamaillant comme deux jeunes chiots pour s'approprier un morceau de viande juteuse. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son grand frère avait du arbitrer, d'un oeil attendri, leurs petites querelles de bac à sable.

Aioros...Un nom banni du sanctuaire...Un mot que l'on ne faisait plus que chuchoter, méprisant, dans les coins... Un son vomi par les vertueux... Son modèle, mené à léchaffaud pour avoir osé défier la déesse poliade d'Athènes ou plutôt son co-régent... Renvoyé, assassiné, fauché en pleine adolescence comme un blé trop mûr, le chevalier du Sagittaire n'avait pas bénéficié de la célèbre clémence du représentant d'Athéna sur terre. Il était chevalier d'or. Autant dire l'une des nervures de l'édifice durement conçu par la divinité tandis que le poste de Grand Pope symbolisait la clef de voûte qui assurait toutes les liaisons nécessaires à sa solidité. Voilà pourquoi la moindre frasque de ces personnages primordiaux ne pouvait être minimisée et que la réputation du saint ordre des ors était prioritaire. Aussi, Aiola devait, plus que les autres, batailler pour mériter sa place au Sanctuaire et être vigilent quant à ses agissements. Il pouvait compter sur le soutien indéfectible de ce fougueux jeune homme dont le feu du regard crépitait de douleur en cet instant :

-"On ne peut pas dire que tu sois très explicite ces derniers temps. J'aime à croire que tes silences ne me sont pas destinés..."

Aiola s'interrompit, comme pour choisir chaque terme, puis ajouta :

-"Est-ce ta dernière mission qui te tourmente à ce point?

-Tu te fais beaucoup trop de tracas pour tes semblables mon précieux ami, murmura Milo, tout en posant une main rassurante sur son bras.

-Tu en ferais de même s'il s'agissait de moi.

-Sans doute..." Le reste de sa réponse s'étouffa dans le fond de sa gorge.

Le Saint du Scorpion se leva brusquement et fit quelques pas chancelants :

-"Eh! si ma curiosité t'ennuie, il te suffit de me le dire au lieu de tourner les talons comme si j'avais lancé tous les diables de l'Enfer à tes trousses!

-N'ais crainte Aiola. Cela n'a aucun rapport avec mon départ précipité. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer..."

Il fallait qu'il s'esquive sur le champ... Affolé, il tourna en hâte au coin d'un gradin, mais en vain...

Soit! Puisque l'occasion se présentait, il allait mettre un terme à cet espoir qui l'empêchait d'annihiler ce candide enfant qui dormait au chaud, tout près de son coeur. C'était tout ce qui lui restait à faire. Des hurlements subliminaux lui suppliaient d'achever le petit Milo, de le libérer du poids énorme d'une peur inextinguible, la peur de n'être jamais aimé. Il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen que de l'affronter pour la faire disparaître; n'est-ce pas? Il fallait aller jusqu'au bout du cauchemar pour qu'il puisse enfin s'estomper. Se détruire pour ne plus souffrir... Alors il le fit et arma son fusil. Par amour. Par compassion. Quel bruit sinistre!

Il avait surgi parmi les combattants de la poussière à ses pieds tel un être de l'autre monde. Il le voyait, splendide soleil d'hiver, tandis que lui, ver rampant, renonçait à s'essayer à frôler sa lumière :

-"Milo"...

Déesse que cette voix était harmonieuse! Non! Il devait lutter et éviter que sa vie ne se dissolve à nouveau dans chacune de ces notes envoûtantes. Alors les longs doigts de son esprit débrayèrent, impitoyables, la sécurité de sa terrible arme et il appuya sur la détente, crachant chaque mot comme une giclée de balles :

-"Tiens! Sa majesté des glaces qui daigne faire une apparition parmi le petit peuple! Se pourrait-il que le Grand Pope se soit déjà lassé de toi? Remarques, je le comprends! Qui voudrait de la compagnie d'un monstre de froideur? Même ta mère n'en a pas voulu... Tu n'as vraiment plus rien d'humain Camus. Je me demande où j'ai trouvé la force de tolérer ta présence étant enfant... Tu sera bien aimable de ne plus m'imposer cet ennui."

Milo savait pertinemment que ses paroles allaient heurter la racine de sa douleur intime et tourner les vestiges de leur amitié en haine, mais il n'en avait cure. Bientôt les morceaux de métal brûlant allaient se heurter à un coeur de glace et ricocher sur lui. Mais avant cela ces quelques remarques acerbes transpercèrent, de manière imprévisible, la poitrine de son secret amour et des morceaux de Camus semblèrent l'éclabousser avec une force insoupçonnée.

Les mots, maniés avec dextérité, pouvaient être des armes promptes et cruelles, capables de vous déchirer la poitrine. C'était terrible que de posséder un tel pouvoir. Il semblait que l'emploi de termes emphatiques n'avait plus de secret pour lui. Il devait tenir ce talent de son père. Son âme sensible voulait n'en avoir jamais reçu le terrible don.

Son petit lutin pâle, coupé net dans son élan, se redressa de toute sa hauteur et papillota des yeux, égaré par cette hostilité aussi soudaine qu'incompréhensible. Milo savait que l'orgueil amer de son fier ami ferait qu'il refuserait de s'abaisser pour reconquérir son amitié. Alors, il poursuivit, à regret, sa sombre mise en scène. Ses deux saphirs rivés sur le visage parfait, impassible...non...pas impassible...défait...

Estomaqué par le visible trouble de son comparse, il avait obscurément conscience d'être féroce, mais il était aussi incapable de maîtriser les paroles cinglantes de sa langue qu'il était inapte à empêcher l'affliction d'envahir son âme meurtrie :

"-Ecarte toi de mon chemin chevalier!

-Les rumeurs sont donc vrais, Milo, murmura Camus après s'être éclairci la voix pour capter son attention. Tu es devenu comme ton maître... Un digne Scorpion... venimeux à souhait."

Le jeune hellène soupira et se passa une main fébrile sur le visage afin de se donner une contenance. La réponse du Saint du Verseau puis le ton méprisant avec lequel il s'adressa à lui lui mirent les nerfs à vif si bien qu'il se sentit sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge pour lui faire ravaler ses maudites insinuations.

Le magicien de l'eau, le teint cendreux, même à la lueur de ce jour radieux, répliqua sèchement, n'en pensant pas un seul mot :

-"Je n'ai que faire de ton opinion! Tu m'indiffères Milo du Scorpion. Vas où bon te semble! Il te suffit de faire un léger écart et de gravir les degrés de l'arène. Maintenant, laisse moi parfaire mes techniques de combat au lieu de me submerger sous tes jacasseries.

-Parfait!" lâcha l'homme-enfant, terrassé par cette horrible sensation d'abandon qu'il avait déjà ressenti.

La mort dans l'âme, Milo lui tourna le dos et rejoignit sa demeure, persuadé qu'il renoncerait désormais à le suivre, à lui parler. Il ne le reverrait plus comme avant et cette idée au lieu de l'attrister l'effraya. Peu le revoir, à défaut de ne plus le revoir. Il le fallait pour qu'il puisse se protéger de ses espoirs déments, qu'il puisse le protéger de ce qu'il était en passe de devenir...

Quant à Camus, il poursuivit sa descente vers le centre de la piste de sable, le port altier, la démarche assurée et le coeur déchiqueté. Une fois de plus, il n'avait pas su voir à travers le halo écarlate des pensées de son ami d'enfance alors que déclinait sous ses yeux la flamme vive de son aura en une lente consomption.

Aiola assista de loin à ce pugilat verbal et, sous son regard médusé, il vit deux êtres aveuglés se séparer.

* * *

- Le souffle malicieux du vent jouait dans les chevelures verdoyantes des grands arbres centenaires. Dans sa ronde invisible, il s'amusait à les entremêler comme pour distraire son compagnon du jour, lui insuffler ne serait-ce qu'un peu de sa joie exubérante.

Un beau regard cobalt fut enfin attiré par son manège incessant et s'égara sur les fûts majestueux qui l'environnaient. Ils s'élevaient à l'infini et semblaient vouloir toucher le fond des cieux pour s'y fondre, façonnant une formidable voûte céleste de milliers de branches. Là se trouvait son véritable sanctuaire, dans cet édifice aérien paré de feuilles délicieusement bruissantes.

L'air vif et frais lui fouetta le visage, plaquant sa longue chevelure scintillante sur le velouté de ses joues. Le vent souhaitait que ce petit homme l'admire tandis qu'il se pavanait avec allégresse dans le dais éthéré, satisfait de le purifier de son balaiement. Ah! Enfin! Il le vit renverser la tête en arrière, son petit visage triste orienté vers son oeuvre, un ciel inondé de clarté. Alors il composa une mélodie en son honneur; une mélodie rien que pour lui, l'ancien enfant rieur.

A la première note, Milo se statufia, l'oreille aux aguets. Cette musique particulière lui semblait étrangement familière, mais il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler quand il l'avait initialement entendu. Ces sons énigmatiques, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur trouver de merveilleuses correspondances avec ses propres souvenirs d'enfance. N'était-ce pas le petit garçon libre et rêveur que le vent vagabond célébrait sans fin. Celui qui, autrefois, prenait toujours le temps de l'accompagner à travers les vertes étendues innaprivoisées.

En réaction, l'homme sauvage écarta légèrement ses bras vigoureux et tourna ses paumes vers le Très-Haut, tentant de se saisir de ce vif et saint refrain mâtiné d'un peu de cette nostalgie douce-amère qui lui collait si bien à la peau.

Etre absolu, son arrivée dans la nature matricielle, il le percevait encore et toujours comme un retour au ventre de la mère, un retour primitif vers l'avéré. Tous ses sens endormis par une civilisation étouffante, s'y éveillaient à la façon d'une bête paumée qui considère, hagard, ce qui l'entoure. Cette symbiose extrême avec le berceau de l'humanité, il la connaissait depuis son plus jeune âge. Lorsque ce contact prégnant s'imposait à lui, il se sentait en communion étroite avec le moindre brin d'herbe battu par Eole l'étourdi.

Ainsi, il se livrait, comme en ce moment précis, à une observation minutieuse qui lui faisait oublier jusqu'à sa propre vie. Il possédait cette capacité incroyable à s'émerveiller devant un simple lacis de toiles d'araignées emperlées de rosée. Dans cet exercice de catharsis, la trace du temps qui passe, il la négligeait tout comme le faisaient les animaux.

Puis, il cligna les paupières. Quand aurait-il finit de courir se réfugier dans ce bois sacré avec ses blessures suintantes comme un enfant qui se dissimulerait dans les jupes de sa mère? Quand cesserait-il de voir, entendre et sentir ces choses, ces bruits, ces odeurs que personne ne percevait? Arriverait-il enfin à avancer à force de tâtonner à travers le brouillard de ses pensées?

Peu importait! Son odyssée intérieure s'achevait ici et maintenant. Le petit Milo était agonisant; il avait tué, sans pitié, toutes ses chances de salut. Camus l'avait vu détourner le canon encore fumant pour le plaquer contre sa tempe et il n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

Pour s'extirper de la glue de ses réflexions, il s'ébroua énergiquement. Il fallait absolument qu'il prenne de la hauteur. Pourquoi ne pas se jucher à la cime de cet accueillant peuplier et s'installer dans son extrême fourche?

Calé confortablement, il observa tout son saoûl la vie d'en bas et s'en trouva réconforté.

D'ici, il contemplait un monde dont il ne faisait plus, momentanément, parti. Transparent, la lueur éblouissante du jour ne faisait que le traverser et le réchauffer. C'était bon...un peu de sérénité. Une parenthèse apaisée dans son univers de tourments. Les yeux mi-clos, il se laissa bercer par les couleurs dorés de l'aube et se nourrit avec délectation de la ténuité des bruits si particuliers qui dénonçaient une vie infinie.

Le monde se tint soudain immobile, comme inquiet. Les oiseaux se turent et Milo n'entendit plus qu'une faible scansion qui se prolongeait et prenait de plus en plus de vigueur. Un rythme sourd, pesant comme les battements affolés d'un coeur, résonnait dans ce calme solitaire. Il pesta entre ses dents. Comme un idiot, il avait omis de dissimuler son cosmos. Et maintenant, un martèlement rapide de pas brisait cette paix si chèrement acquise. Furieux, il vit les oiseaux s'envoler en quelques battements d'ailes à son approche peu discrète.

A contre-jour, entre les feuillages, se découpèrent les contours d'une silhouette élancée et puissante. Le jeune hellène se pencha davantage, plissant les yeux pour tenter de percer la clarté. Alors, il entrevit l'insaisissable Aiola debout près de son havre de recueillement, les bras croisés farouchement sur la poitrine.

Milo soupira, un air de profonde résignation dans le regard et demanda à contrecœur :

-"Que peut-il y avoir de si urgent pour que tu te précipites à ma recherche?

-De si urgent... Tu oses me poser cette question alors que tu négliges ton entraînement depuis des semaines! S'emballa le jeune lion.

-Calme-toi. En quoi mes brèves disparitions te concernent-elles? S'inquiéta le Saint du Scorpion."

Aiola ébouriffa rageusement sa courte chevelure bistrée aussi scintillante que la sève, prit une profonde inspiration, puis cria d'une voix de stentor :

-"Figures toi que je suis ton ami. Je n'ais donc pas d'autres choix que de te prévenir...

-Me prévenir? Quelle idée! Explosa t-il, sa voix résonnant comme un sourd coup de tonnerre.

-Dis! Tu me prends pour le renard qui déclame son discours au corbeau ou quoi? Tu vas te décider à descendre oui ou non? fit-il, visiblement agacé tout en lui désignant le sol d'un mouvement sec de menton.

-Il faut toujours que tu tergiverses! Faut-il vraiment que tu fasses traîner les choses en t'offusquant pour des broutilles...?" s'indigna t-il. Puis, conciliant, il banda ses muscles et atterrit avec grâce aux pieds de son confrère.

Pris d'une brusque impulsion Aiola le saisit par le bras et le secoua comme pour exiger des comptes.

-"Non seulement nos compagnons d'arme commencent à te surnommer le courant d'air, mais en plus la rumeur de tes frasques est remonté jusqu'au palais du Grand Pope. Débita-t-il d'une seule traite.

-Doucement. Doucement. Reprends ton souffle et poursuis. Lui intima son ami, soudainement alerté par la vigueur de ses propos.

-C'est vrai ça! Tu passes ta vie à t'éclipser, à nous éviter... Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là? J'ai eu un mal de chien à te localiser. Poursuivit-il, le ton lourd de reproches.

-Viens en au fait! S'impatienta Milo.

-Ce matin tu brilles une fois de plus par ton absence alors que le Grand Pope est en pleine inspection!! Lâcha enfin, le jeune félin, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère..." A présent il le fixait de ses grands yeux de cristal tellement pénétrants et tellement remplis d'appréhension. Son désarroi était tangible, mais au prix d'un violent effort il le domina :

-"Non! Dépêche toi tant qu'il est encore temps.

L'ancien petit chenapan se contenta de pester dans sa barbe ne réalisant pas sur le champ que son ami avait pris la poudre d'escampette :

-"Eh! Attends moi." cria-t-il à un amas de poussière fugitif.

- A l'extrémité opposée de l'arène, Milo observait les flamboyants chevaliers qui s'exerçaient tout en éprouvant l'embarras de sa situation. S'il désirait atteindre le centre de l'amphithéâtre, il lui faudrait sûrement braver les regards critiques que ses compagnons d'arme ne manqueraient pas de porter sur son apparition opportune. Ils se diraient tous quel est cet imbécile qui se contente de venir en ce lieu, sans autre but ou projet que de leurrer notre commandant suprême quant à son assiduité? Sa présence ne pouvait manquer de susciter des commentaires malveillants. Il ne pouvait empêcher les gens de jaser, de juger...

Ainsi, légèrement en retrait, il pouvait contempler à loisir, l'élite de son ordre se démener, bien qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un banal entraînement quotidien.

Il avait beau se trouver extrêmement gêné par cette situation, il ne pouvait se réfugier indéfiniment dans les gradins. Il était évident que de toute façon il finirait par se faire remarquer.

Il hésitait encore à s'avancer lorsque, parmi les divers éclats de voix s'élevant au-dessus de la piste ensablée, le jeune homme distingua une envolée de notes puissantes et réjouissantes. Elles semblaient surgies du fond de la gorge d'un ténor. Surpris par ce son incongru, il se redressa et scruta la scène de son regard inquisiteur. Le saint du lion, qui avait pris place auprès de lui, le gratifia d'un discret coup de coude. Il avait deviné ce qui intriguait si fortement son ami comme seuls les gamins savaient le faire. Les enfants pressentaient les choses rien qu'en remarquant une subtile variation sur les traits d'un visage. Dans leur naïveté touchante, ils étaient toujours persuadés de tout connaître les uns sur les autres, sans rien savoir quand même.

Milo lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, puis plissa les yeux afin de permettre à sa vue de se faire plus acérée. Dans la direction indiquée par le hochement de tête de son fidèle compagnon, il constata que ce beau, chaleureux et stupéfiant rire fusait d'entre les lèvres minces d'un colosse.

Emerveillé, par cette joie particulièrement communicative, il tourna le buste pour mieux considérer son détenteur. Elle appartenait à un grand gaillard brun qui, penché, tendait une main miséricordieuse à son adversaire éreinté. Sa large physionomie ne se départant aucunement de son air hilare, Aldabéran ne semblait pas particulièrement éprouvé par le combat. Quant à Shura, le souffle court, il s'épongeait frénétiquement le front. De nouveau à la verticale, le chevalier du Capricorne ne parvenait pas à empêcher son corps bancal de vaciller. Le sol n'était plus pour lui qu'une mer déchaînée et, à son grand dam, il s'était, lui même, transformé en vaisseau tanguant. Il recula d'un pas et répéta ses assauts devenus maladroits. Mais, un moustique peut-il espérer en toute logique percer la peau d'un rhinocéros et en absorber toute la substance?

Milo se sentit envahi d'une plénitude aussi subite qu'inattendue, mêlée à un sentiment de juste conviction. Désormais, il se consacrerait tout entier à cet entraînement intrinsèque à son devoir de protecteur d'Athéna Pallas. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il faisait parti de ce petit groupe d'hommes, garants de la paix sur terre, qui se devaient d'être au mieux de leur forme.

Cela ne faisait plus l'ombre d'un doute, il se trouvait là où il devait être, et il ferait ce qu'il était né pour accomplir.

Il résolut alors de traverser l'arène et de passer outre la piètre opinion que ce revirement ferait naître à coup sûr parmi les rangs.

Mais, il fut stoppé dans son élan par une main qui l'agrippa fermement par l'épaule. Une poigne certes apaisante, mais...qui l'immobilisait aussi. Milo réalisa que, s'il avait eu ne serait-ce qu'une velléité de fuite, il n'aurait pu la mettre à exécution.

Perdu dans les arcanes secrets de ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher, contrairement à Aiola qui avait déguerpi le plus rapidement possible.

Tandis que le jeune Saint se voyait contraint de se retourner, l'homme prit la parole, l'expression de son visage aussi figée que la dure pierre des gradins pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il arborait le masque de sa haute fonction

-"Rêves-tu chevalier du Scorpion? Murmura-t-il.

-Non, Majesté, répondit-il soudainement mal à l'aise, je pensais à mon grade et aux obligations qui en découlent...

-Sage réflexion en vérité! Mais elle ne doit aucunement t'empêcher de te mêler à tes camarades pour améliorer ton niveau de combat, le sermonna le Grand Pope.

-Vous avez entièrement raison et j'y vais de ce pas, s'empressa d'ajouter Milo, la mine contrite.

-Attends un peu Milo..."

Le jeune hellène ne parvenait pas à garder contenance, pas plus qu'à regarder droit dans la flamme chatoyante des deux joyaux qui le fixaient résolument.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner en songeant que l'on aurait dit que du sang frais s'était répandu sur l'iris, et ce, jusqu'au cantus de chaque oeil. Ce masque, au rayonnement inexplicable, lui faisait froid dans le dos. L'or et les gemmes dont se parait son supérieur, scintillaient de telle façon que son être tout entier paraissait composé d'un feu éternel et d'un tourment fidèle. Il en devenait presque aussi mortellement dangereux à contempler qu'une créature infernale.

En admirant ce beau regard qui évitait le moindre contact avec son masque, Saga pensa qu'il n'y avait rien que l'on n'y put voir si on le voulait. Il était diapré par les riches couleurs d'émotions furtives, intenses et éblouissantes. Ainsi, il avait aperçu l'éclair de la surprise et de la peur le traverser, suivi de celui de l'admiration. Pourrait-il, un jour, y lire son avenir comme les diseuses de bonne aventure le lisaient dans les cristaux?

Personne au monde ne savait mieux que lui ce qui avait forgé le Saint du scorpion : le feu des humiliations et les coups assénés sans pitié sur son corps injurié. Malgré cela, une grâce sauvage et foudroyante lui collait à la peau; elle évoquait les chaudes caresses prodiguées par l'astre d'été. A sa façon, il était aussi beau que l'incomparable chevalier des glaces. A eux deux, ils incarnaient le soleil et la lune, et sans eux son esprit sombrerait dans la nuit totale de son ambition.

Ce petit avait eu et avait encore besoin de son soutien. Alors il s'accrochait à cette idée avec l'énergie surgie du plus pur désespoir. Il repensait sans cesse à ce petit visage étrange auréolé de cheveux brillants et indisciplinés, qui le faisaient ressembler davantage à un animal traqué qu'à un simple être humain. Il en ferait un homme, son bras droit...

Alors il le toisa d'un regard impérieux et s'adressa à lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant récalcitrant :

-"J'ai eu vent de tes absences répétées... Si tu ne m'avais déjà maintes fois prouvé ta valeur, je ne te le pardonnerai pas. Mes chevaliers ne peuvent se permettre de négliger leur entraînement!

-Pardonnez moi Majesté, je ne savais ce que je faisais, supplia Milo subitement honteux.

-Qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise pas. La prochaine fois, je ne serais pas si clément.

-Bien!

-En guise de punition, je veux que tu affrontes l'un des chevaliers les plus puissants. Ainsi tu mesureras l'ampleur des dégâts provoqués par ton manque régularité.

-Bien! Qui Majesté?" s'enquit-il calmement.

Les yeux de Saga se rétrécirent sous son masque et impitoyable, il mit le jeune homme face à sa plus grande crainte :

-"Camus."

Un fort vrombissement emplit les oreilles du Saint du Scorpion et il se sentit partir, comme aspiré par le trou béant du néant. Camus... Il sentait son sang battre dans ses tempes, se liquéfier et bouillonner rien qu'à l'idée de se mesurer à celui qui l'avait abandonné.

Lorsque le Saint du Verseau le rejoignit au centre de la piste, Milo suffoqua. Comme toujours, sa vue lui coupa le souffle. C'était comme regarder l'astre solaire en face, il avait beau être aveuglé, ébloui, il ne pouvait détourner le regard, subjugué qu'il était. Et pourtant, derrière et devant lui, il pouvait deviner un spectre vivant. Une aura, sombrement menaçante se déployait autour de lui telle les ailes blanches de l'hiver. Cramponnée à lui, cette froide émanation semblait vivre d'un tourment foisonnant, troublant...éternel. Elle l'effleura sournoisement lorsqu'il passa à ses côtés. Il ressentit aussitôt la caresse étrange de ses doigts effilés et glacés. On aurait dit qu'elle cherchait définitivement à doucher le feu couvé sous la cendre des récents évènements.

Camus s'avança lentement, d'une démarche féline et se plaça en face de son adversaire désigné. Le jeune hellène aperçut dans ses beaux yeux une lueur surnaturelle et hautaine qui n'avait rien d'humain, de naturel : -"Je ne me suis jamais battu avec toi depuis ton intronisation..., commença Milo hésitant. -Cette désolante lacune va bientôt être comblée chevalier du Scorpion! répliqua le jeune français, suffisant.

-Trêve de fanfaronnade, bas-toi plutôt", cracha t-il, furibond. La fureur se mit à déferler dans ses veines avec la violence de la lave en fusion. Tandis qu'une lueur de démence habitait son regard, il saisit promptement le long cou de cygne de son aimé. Il désirait briser ce corps à la blancheur d'écume et à la souplesse de roseau afin de ne plus lire dans le cruel reflet de ces deux miroirs qu'il n'avait jamais laissé d'emprunte dans la glaise de son existence. C'est pourquoi il serra sa prise inexorablement pendant que son genou droit cherchait désespérément à s'enfoncer dans son flanc.

Incapable de proférer le moindre son à cause de l'étau enserrant sa gorge, incapable de laisser couler ne serait-ce qu'une infime larme de douleur, Camus se vit obligé d'enflammer son cosmos.

Avec un cri stupéfait de rage et de douleur, Milo relâcha sa proie. Il n'avait pas porté sa main bleuie par le froid à hauteur de son regard meurtri qu'il sentit le sol vibrer sous ses pieds; un coup d'une rare brutalité entre les omoplates le projeta alors loin devant. Alors qu'il planait dans le vide, le jeune grec, halluciné, vit le sol se rapprocher à une allure vertigineuse. Une seconde plus tard, dans un ultime sursaut, il se roula en boule et tournoya pour éviter l'impact. Puis, il se réceptionna habilement à l'aide de ses mains et retrouva un semblant d'équilibre.

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, se raidit et recula en titubant. Il releva la tête, prêt à en découdre, mais son adversaire, aussi impassible qu'une congère, se précipitait déjà sur lui en courant. Mais, il devinait, rien qu'à la lueur combative de son regard, qu'un fleuve en ébullition coulait sous la placidité de son visage et la froideur de son attitude.

C'était ainsi qu'il voulait parler de leur ancienne amitié? Très bien! Qu'il en soit ainsi! Il s'emploierait également à soutenir en sa compagnie cette splendide conversation. Son poing serait sa langue... Les coups seront ses mots... Sa victoire sera sa brillante conclusion...

Il l'attendait de pied ferme, s'attendant à recevoir un choc d'une étonnante violence. Milo ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces et serra les dents pour ne pas hurler sa rage et sa douleur. En l'espace d'un éclair, il sentit son corps partir à la renverse et son crâne heurter brutalement le terrain. Sonné, il ne résista pas lorsque Camus le plaqua au sol, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Puis, il rouvrit soudainement les yeux, rappelé à lui par une douce caresse stupéfiante. Le buste penché sur lui, le Saint du Verseau laissait pendre sa tête en avant, si bien que ses longs cheveux perss fouettaient son visage halé par l'astre d'été. Avec un rictus sardonique, le français s'approcha de son oreille et lui glissa :

-"C'est tout ce que tu as appris avec ton maître?"

Son sentiment de stupeur s'estompa à l'écoute de cette remarque d'une ironie mordante. Bien sûr que non! Caleb lui avait enseigné bien d'autres choses...Il avait corrompu son esprit par un très profane sentiment de haine... Il avait fait sien le désir de vengeance...Le souvenir de son père lui revint avec une telle violence qu'il le déchira. Soudainement, le visage moqueur de Caleb se superposa à celui du jeune français. Assez de ces petites phrases assassines! Assez des vexations en tout genre! Pas lui! Il ne le permettrait pas...Plus jamais ça!

Se tordant sous l'étreinte de son assaillant, se débattant furieusement, il lui lança une volée de coups, lui percutant durement les côtes. Surpris par le mal animal de son comportement, Camus se laissa renverser sur le sable. Il contemplait, ébahi, la cruauté personnifiée, qui avait revêtu pour l'occasion un visage humain, celui de son ami d'enfance.

Farouche et superbe, il laissait son poing s'abattre avec une régularité implacable. Il retombait lourdement sur son côté, chaque coup expulsant un peu plus l'air de ses poumons. Dans un dernier effort de résistance, le Saint des glaces se tortilla, s'efforçant d'échapper à ce déferlement de violence.

Milo percevait de plus en plus la chaleur du corps qui se démenait sous lui. Clignant des paupières, il vit à travers ses larmes de rage un petit visage pâle qui le regardait, bouche bée, tel un lac embrumé. En observant mieux, de plus près, il pouvait voir des gouttes de sueur tracer un sillage scintillant sur la peau diaphane de ses épaules et de ses bras. Il pouvait apercevoir les reflets du soleil s'accrocher à ses yeux si merveilleux. Il pouvait admirer le sang pulser dans les veines si délicates de son cou...

Une piqûre, rien qu'une toute petite pour se décharger un peu de ce poison qui lui rongeait insidieusement le coeur. Cela le soulageait toujours, lui procurait un sentiment d'intense jouissance. C'était tellement bon...de dire sa révolte par le sang, par la chaire, le plaisir, de refuser de plier sous le joug de la fatale mortalité...

Puis, il contempla le beau halo écarlate de son doigt. Il ressentit alors un léger malaise, une certaine surprise, mais surtout de la peur, il frémit et tressaillit. C'était Camus...Camus, son ami...Camus, son aimé...Pas Caleb...Non...Pas Caleb... Camus...Camus, qui ne lui ferait jamais de mal...

Hagard, Milo eut à peine conscience de la reprise de la lutte. Le chevalier du Verseau avait repris l'avantage sans difficulté et son corps résistait de plus en plus difficilement à ses assauts répétés. Comme il était devenu fort son petit elfe! Bien plus puissant qu'il ne le serait jamais. Désormais, il menait la danse avec intelligence. Et cette brillante discussion se solda, comme prévu, par son échec face à l'oubli.

Epuisé, l'ancien petit chenapan des rues se contenta de tourner un regard honteux vers l'endroit où son supérieur s'était installé avec quelques chevaliers, en train de commenter ce à quoi ils avaient assisté. Il se trouvait confronté à une curiosité, dont il se sentait fort loin d'être digne.

Un port de tête altier, une prestance aristocratique..., tout en ce personnage à l'aura mystérieuse subjuguait et intriguait Milo. L'autorité émanant de chacun de ses gestes, le Grand Pope alla à sa rencontre et lui expliqua sans détour :

-"Tu vois maintenant ce qu'il en coûte de négliger ses devoirs. Dès le début du combat tu as perdu tout contrôle, quant à Camus, ça a été tout le contraire, il s'est parfaitement maîtrisé..."

Il endura silencieusement ces reproches car ses réactions durant l'affrontement s'étaient avérées plus que désastreuses. Il hochait faiblement la tête tandis qu'il sentait croître en lui une certaine lassitude. Puis, il fut tiré de sa torpeur par un contact surprenant. Il écarquilla les yeux et les fixa sur une belle main dont il percevait toute la douce chaleur à travers le tissu rêche de sa manche. Cet être supérieur étreignit brièvement son bras, puis disparu aussi rapidement dans la clarté de cette matinée d'été.

Pourquoi avait-il fait cela alors qu'il venait juste de le sermonner?

* * *

Des gouttes de cire fondue éclaboussaient le verni du bois à intervalles réguliers. Horripilé par cette atroce symphonie, Camus releva la tête et rencontra le doux velouté d'un regard.

La lueur des bougies avait le don de travestir la prosaïque réalité et de la rendre infiniment plus onirique. L'éclairage, réputé pour être le plus flatteur qui soit, révélait son mince visage de façon incongrue. La lumière blafarde et diffuse semblait provenir de son rayonnement intérieur, prendre sa source dans l'essence même de son être. Elle conférait une mystérieuse sérénité, qu'il était bien loin de ressentir, à sa petite figure. Elle éclaboussait ses prunelles d'or et son riche éclat se fondait, se mêlait à l'azur de ses yeux. Elle s'accrochait à la pâleur de ses joues tout en abandonnant les profondeurs de la pièce aux mains de sa soeur, l'obscurité; de telle sorte que dans ce miroir il ne pouvait apercevoir que son propre reflet lumineux sur la sombre étoffe de la nuit. Habituellement la désaffection de lui-même dont il était naturellement doué lui permettait de considérer sa propre beauté avec une distance quasi indifférente.

Mais ce soir ci, la vision trompeuse lui procura un curieux sentiment de révolte. Il ne voulait pas devenir cet être faible dont il entrapercevait l'image. Pour quelle raison le subit rejet de Milo le faisait-il souffrir à ce point? Cela faisait pourtant plusieurs années déjà qu'il s'était familiarisé avec cette désagréable sensation de vide que suscitait l'absence de ses amis. Alors pourquoi cette situation l'affectait-elle à ce point? Etait-ce à cause de son incompréhensible déroulement?

Jamais il n'avait vu le jeune homme être aussi cruel. Ne restait-il donc plus rien du petit Milo qui l'embrassait étroitement, tendrement dans le seul but le réconforter? Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça car si paradoxal que cela fût, la petite braise d'humanité que son âme recelait ne venait pas de lui mais du feu ardent de l'amitié d'un enfant étrange. Rien n'était parvenu à l'anéantir, ni le froid, ni la solitude, ni la douleur... Il l'avait juste dissimulé derrière une apparente fierté en attendant que son ami veuille bien souffler dessus et en faire jaillir les étincelles. Sans lui, elle était condamnée à mourir. Cela ne pouvait être. Il devait mettre fin à cette absurde situation. Il ne pouvait croire que son enfance n'était qu'un mensonge. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens...

* * *

La nuit avait fini par tomber sur ce jour lourd de déception et le vent continuait à souffler, un vent amical et primesautier qui ne cessait de lui donner de petites tapes cordiales pour l'exhorter à regarder vers l'avenir de façon moins désespérée. Il lui assurait qu'après l'hiver, chaque pas ne pouvait que rapprocher de la verte clarté de l'été. Pourquoi en irait-il autrement pour le cycle des émotions humaines? C'était un compagnon discret, et le ciel rêveur leur appartenait dans son intégralité. Grâce à lui, Milo pouvait presque respirer le parfum des oliviers

Allongé sur le toit de sa maisonnette, les mains croisées derrière la tête, il pouvait enfin se laisser aller à sa douce rêverie. Seul, immergé dans les flots du silence, il contemplait le ciel moucheté de touches d'or et d'argent, émerveillé. Les étoiles qui constellaient le firmament lui faisaient songer à de précieux joyaux disposés délicatement sur le velours tendu de la nuit. Les tendres rayons de la lune enveloppaient de leur douceur un monde, en cette heure, bouleversant de quiétude. A mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans une agréable torpeur, le jeune hellène ressemblait de plus en plus à un séraphin, dont le triste visage était mystérieusement nimbé par une auréole nacré.

Un petit insecte virevoltant s'abattit sur son bras droit. Il le laissa couler le long de sa manche et se redressa pour mieux l'examiner. A présent, il glissait le long de sa main jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses doigts et en effleurait à peine la peau de son petit corps fragile. Après une bonne minute d'exploration, il s'envola d'un vol léger, glorieux et victorieux.

Tandis qu'il regardait cet être minuscule disparaître dans l'ombre, le vent lui apporta le son grêle de la nature qui s'agite. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur une traînée de lumières qui semblaient gravir la colline; l'éloignement des temples participait à leur métamorphose en un long serpent étincelant de pierres précieuses. L'insecte revint en arrière et se reposa exactement au même endroit.

Mais, en ce lieu, il y avait encore une autre vie que Milo n'avait pas soupçonnée. Son coeur battit plus vite au spectacle de sa chevelure moirée, parcimonieusement éclairée par le mince croissant lumineux. Comment avait-il pu s'avancer avec tant de douceur qu'il avait cru que c'était le vent qui faisait bruisser les feuilles? Cet être théurge, issu des ténèbres, foulait la terre docile de son pas tranquille, se rapprochant lentement et sûrement de son paisible asile.

Il frissonna d'appréhension en le voyant approcher. Que faisait-il là à une heure aussi tardive? Leur dernière altercation n'avait-elle pas suffit à transformer en cendre froide leur ardente amitié? Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit dans cet état de pure détresse. La poitrine endolorie, il ramena ses genoux contre lui et enfouit la tête sous ses bras comme un enfant qui est persuadé que s'il ne voit plus le monde, le monde ne le voit plus en retour.

Bientôt, il le sentit poser son front sur le sommet de son crâne. Bouleversé, immobile, il lui dit à mi-voix :

-"Va-t'en. Va-t'en...

-Non...plus jamais."

Capitulant, il laissa un soupir d'aise s'échapper d'entre ses dents car pour la première fois, il sentait que le poids de son fardeau était partagé équitablement entre eux deux. Il était près de lui et il sentait comme au premier jour de leur rencontre que leurs deux vies ne pouvaient que se confondre pour ne faire qu'une. Un rictus tordit ses lèvres et ses paroles en jaillirent brisées, comme des fragments translucides de son coeur de cristal. Les mots s'éparpillaient aux pieds de Camus et ce dernier tentait de les recoller pour en saisir le sens profond :

-"Tu m'as tellement manqué... Rien n'est plus comme avant... J'ai fait des choses terribles... J'ai mal...si mal... Sauve moi..."

Bien sûr, il parlait à tort et à travers comme un écorché vif, et il se trouvait si malheureux qu'il exprimait n'importe quelles pensées pourvu que cela allège son coeur et lui procure un peu de paix, qu'il la partage aussi quelques instants avec lui.

Pour la première fois de son existence, Milo abdiqua sa formidable volonté au profit d'un moment d'abandon sans nom. Il se laissait faire. Il se laissait aller. Il se laissait porter par son amitié à la saveur inaltérée. Pour une fois, il s'en contenta. Emu, Camus écarta tous propos fallacieux de sa bouche et mit, sans pudeur, ses sentiments à nus. Ses yeux bleus luisaient dans les ténèbres de la nuit, rendus pâles comme la lueur de la mort. Respirant à pleins poumons cette odeur de liberté que Milo avait toujours dégagé inconsciemment, il lui murmura :

-"Tu m'as manqué aussi mon ami... Je ne sais ce qui s'est produit en mon absence, mais une chose est certaine, je t'aiderai de mon mieux pour que tu surmontes cette épreuve... C'est à mon tour de t'offrir un abri... Peu importe la gravité de tes actes, tu resteras ce petit garçon secourable qui m'a inclus si facilement parmi ses semblables et qui fut le seul à me transmettre un peu de sa joie ineffable... S'il t'arrivait de perdre l'espoir, je ne sais ce que je deviendrais... Tu as toujours été celui qui rendait la vie plus lumineuse, plus heureuse... Alors que tu sois devenu l'un des assassins en titre du Grand Pope m'est bien égal... Je regrètes juste que Saga ait été contraint de s'éloigner du sanctuaire... Il aurait su te protéger..."

Le Saint du Verseau n'avait d'autre dessein que de ramener son ami sur le chemin de la vrai foi. Ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait au nom d'Athéna, qu'il s'agisse de se battre ou de tuer. Il fallait être fort pour assumer cette difficile fonction de protecteur de la déesse. Saga lui l'avait toujours été. Sa bienveillance, son amitié lui manquaient cruellement.

Il décolla le front des cheveux soyeux de Milo et prit place à ses côtés. Le visage du Saint du Scorpion émergea et il se tourna vers les teintes bleutées de la nuit. Mais, la jalousie qu'il ressentait à l'égard du chevalier des Gémeaux transforma brusquement la pénombre en une hideuse créature à la couleur verdâtre.

* * *

- "Milo, chevalier d'or du Scorpion. Pour vous servir Majesté, se présenta le jeune homme mécaniquement avant de se prosterner devant le trône de son souverain.

-Quand cesseras-tu de t'incliner devant moi jeune Milo du Scorpion? Relèves-toi! Si je t'ai fait mander ce matin, c'est pour te faire part de la situation inextricable dans laquelle se retrouve plongé le sanctuaire.", dit-il d'une voix ardente qui était accoutumée à consumer la paille de toute opposition de ses langues de feu.

Le jeune grec entendait en elle l'essence même de la souveraineté comme si le Grand Pope était une personne supérieure qui ne tolérait pas que l'on discute son autorité. A ces mots, il se redressa, levant des yeux stupéfaits vers l'étrange masque de feu et de sang :

-"Chevalier, la réincarnation de la déesse Athéna est imminente; elle va très bientôt intégrer une enveloppe charnelle et mortelle. Cet événement doit se dérouler de la meilleure façon qui soit sous notre vigilance la plus absolue. Or ces derniers temps, cinq renégats ont miraculeusement mis en échec de puissant chevaliers d'Argent et tout cela au nom d'une déesse factice.

-Comment une telle chose a-t-elle pu se produire? Les chevaliers d'Argent font parti de l'élite de la garde d'Athéna. S'indigna le jeune hellène.

-Peut-être n'ont-ils pas su conserver leur calme et leur foi en notre déesse... daigna répondre son supérieur.

-Cette nouvelle va semer un vent de panique dans tout le sanctuaire! Remarqua t-il, subitement anxieux.

-Il nous faut éviter à tout prix que la confusion la plus totale ne règne en ces lieux saints! Pour ce faire, j'ai besoin de tes compétences. J'ai foi en toi jeune chevalier..."

Surpris de la douceur inaccoutumée de son ton, Milo éprouva quelques difficultés à soutenir son regard écarlate. C'est pourquoi, il baissa discrètement la tête et détourna imperceptiblement les yeux. Puis il sentit la main de son souverain se saisir doucement de son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder en face. Contraint à pencher légèrement la tête en arrière, le jeune homme murmura, dans un état de semi conscience :

-"De grâce..., je ne suis point digne de votre considération..." chaque mot semblait s'échapper, malgré lui, de la prison de ses lèvres.

Le Grand Pope plongea ses deux rubis dans les deux lacs qui l'imploraient et répliqua véhément :

-"Nous allons entrer dans une ère pleine de bruits et de fureurs, de parjures et de traîtrises. Ignores-tu que je ne désire point d'autre chevalier pour me seconder? Une nouvelle guerre Sainte se profile, comme ce fut le cas il y a plus de deux cent ans. Vous êtes tous très jeunes, vous avez peu d'expérience du combat et surtout certains d'entre vous ne savent pas ce que souffrir signifie. Vous verrez des amis chers trembler de terreur et succomber; vous verrez des hommes pieux douter et renier leur déesse par faiblesse. Il y aura des morts, Milo. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Lors de la dernière bataille contre Hadès, seuls deux chevaliers en ont réchappé. Rends-toi bien compte, vous n'êtes plus que neuf, le fardeau n'en sera que plus pesant."

Il fit une pause pour laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de digérer ces informations peu joyeuses. Puis, il lui tendit une main et comme il hésitait à s'en saisir, il étreignit lui-même celle du jeune Scorpion et la recouvrit en poursuivant :

-"De surcroît, vous verrez également nombre de ceux à qui vous voudrez venir en aide rejeter vos mains tendus et même cracher sur vos vertus. Le jour du Salut approche et je sais que tu es l'un des plus aptes à supporter les épreuves à venir. Je sais que tu ne le feras pas sans verser des larmes de souffrance, mais tu vaincras la douleur comme tu l'as toujours fait...

-Vous me prêtez bien plus de qualité que je n'en possède en vérité Majesté, s'empressa de le couper Milo, qui n'appréciait guère la pente dangereuse sur laquelle glissait cet entretien. Il ne tenait pas à remuer les cendres du passé...

-Non, je te connais mieux que quiconque, tout simplement. C'est pourquoi je t'assigne la difficile tâche d'éliminer le Saint de Céphée, ainsi que ses apprentis. Je veux que tu laves l'honneur du Sanctuaire en défiant ce traître d'Albior, le maître de l'un des renégats. Brise le pour l'exemple et revient victorieux.

-Je ferais en sorte de ne pas vous décevoir Majesté. Puis-je disposer?

-Un instant! Avant que tu n'accomplisses ta mission, je voudrai t'accorder la bénédiction de notre déesse bien-aimée. Ferme les yeux chevalier, tu sais que tu ne peux contempler le visage de l'intermédiaire d'Athéna sur terre..."

Alors, Milo se plia à la volonté de cet être supérieur et ferma résolument les yeux. Saga ne put s'empêcher de sourire sous son masque. Effleurant du dos de la main la joue du jeune homme, il retira son visage de métal. Puis, il sourit de nouveau et déposa un baiser sur son front. Tout d'abord, il fut surpris par l'odeur de sa peau, plus suave que celle de la terre mouillée par une fine pluie d'été, épicée comme les herbes aromatiques pilées, sucrée comme les baies sauvages écrasées, apaisante comme la sève du bois découpé, plus volatile que le souffle d'un vent d'été... Deux feuilles que l'on frotte dans la main.

En humant son parfum, il songea que ce plaisir lui était réservé et que toutes les douceurs de la nature se trouvaient capturées dans un seul flacon. Puis, il se recula légèrement et observa son jeune compagnon, qui attendait, dans l'abandon le plus complet, qu'il lui permette de rouvrir les paupières. Il respirait régulièrement, profondément, les lèvres délicieusement entrouvertes. Ces dernières exerçaient une étrange attraction sur lui. Il se demandait si son goût serait encore plus exquis que son parfum.

Alors il approcha doucement son visage et sentit la chaleur de ce petit être adoré. Arrêté à quelques millimètres, il pouvait sentir sur sa bouche, son souffle tiède se saccader. Il était si proche, si vulnérable...

Depuis combien de temps l'avait-il enchaîné déjà? Depuis quelques jours? Quelques semaines? Quelques années? L'ancien chevalier des Gémeaux maîtrisa les tremblements de sa main et réajusta son masque sans identité, cette barrière entre lui et la vérité... :

-"Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps chevalier. Va et revient moi vivant Milo..."

Le jeune hellène s'inclina avec obédience, puis se détourna. Hors de vue, il se palpa délicatement le front du bout de ses doigts, là où il l'avait embrassé. Il y ressentait désormais une sorte de chaleur mêlée à de très discrets picotements, comme si un rayon de soleil s'était accroché en cet endroit. Puis, il effleura ses lèvres...Avait-il rêvé?


End file.
